


Убегая от мечты

by Vivenn, wtfsb16



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivenn/pseuds/Vivenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfsb16/pseuds/wtfsb16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что если бы, переехав в Японию, Рен решил попробовать покорить другую вершину шоу-бизнеса?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убегая от мечты

**Название:** **Убегая от мечты**  
**Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Бета:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Размер:** миди, 17 243 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** пре-Тсуруга Рен/Могами Кьёко, Фува Шо, Шоко Аки, Рик, Рейно, Асами Харуки, Такарада Лори  
**Категория:** гет  
**Жанр:** АУ, романс  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Краткое содержание:** а что если бы, переехав в Японию, Рен решил попробовать покорить другую вершину шоу-бизнеса?  
**Размещение:** После деанона - только со ссылкой на автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Skip Beat 2016 - " Убегая от мечты "

День Рена начался ближе к обеду с телефонного звонка Рика. Старый друг сначала привычно напомнил ему, что в двадцать подростковый бунт должен был уже закончиться, потом поздравил с успешным выходом нового сингла и самозабвенно углубился в рассказ об их семейной жизни с Тиной.

Рен отхлебнул из кружки свежесваренный кофе и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Он был действительно рад слышать Рика. Этот человек на протяжении многих лет был для него островком адекватности в море безумия и неудач. Рен скучал по нему. Как и по дому. Но возвращаться в Америку всё ещё был не намерен.

Здесь, в Японии, он всё-таки сумел ворваться в мир шоу-бизнеса и добиться признания. Пускай даже его направление было далеко от актерского мастерства, а заносчивому партнеру периодически хотелось свернуть шею, Рен наконец-то начал дышать полной грудью, не ощущая давления. 

А ещё, из планов на сегодня была только встреча с Шоко и Шо. Они должны были обсудить детали их нового альбома. А так как Шо всё-таки серьёзно относился к работе, был шанс, что встреча не затянется из-за его капризов.

День обещал быть очень солнечным и спокойным.

Подъехав к зданию агентства, Рен уже привычно увернулся от стайки фанаток, коротко кивнул мило улыбающимся девушкам за стойкой регистрации и нажал кнопку вызова лифта.

Уже поднявшись на нужный этаж, Рен услышал громкие крики.

— Отпустите меня! Поставьте на землю! 

Он резко остановился, с удивлением наблюдая, как охранник выволакивал по направлению к выходу сопротивляющуюся девушку.

— Я отомщу тебе, Шо!!! — та смахнула рукавом рубашки злые слезы и в сердцах стукнула кулаком по спине охранника.

Рен удивленно приоткрыл рот. Ему был знаком этот голос. 

Конечно, он не был рыцарем в сияющих доспехах, но каким же он был бы мужчиной, если бы позволил, чтобы его знакомую вышвырнули за дверь самым унизительным способом.

— Эй! Немедленно её отпусти! 

Охранник замер и уставился на него недоуменным взглядом.

— Но, Тсуруга-сан, я лишь выполняю свою работу и избавляюсь от неадекватной фанатки.

Рен угрожающе прищурился. Как только Шо мог такое допустить?

— Она не какая-то там «неадекватная фанатка». Я её знаю. Оставь её в покое.

Охранник не стал больше задавать никаких вопросов и поспешил подчиниться. Всё-таки иногда был толк от репутации норовистого парня. Многие работники Akatoki знали, что, во избежание разного рода эксцессов, лучше было не вставать у него на пути.

Рен проводил его спину хмурым взглядом и лишь после этого подошёл к удрученно опустившей голову девушке.

— Кьёко-сан, с тобой все в порядке? — он попытался заглянуть ей в лицо, но та отвернулась в попытке скрыть унизительные слёзы. 

— Вам не стоило вмешиваться, Рен-сан, — еле слышно ответила Кьёко.

Рен хмыкнул. Черта с два он бы оставил её в беде. Возможно, он не так уж и хорошо её знал, но безгранично уважал её трудолюбие и целеустремлённость. Он уже много раз жалел, что эта милая и светлая девушка решила посветить свою жизнь тому выскочке. А кстати говоря.

— Что случилось? Где Шо?

Кьёко стиснула зубы и одарила его таким взглядом, что Рен сразу понял, этот идиот допрыгался. 

Рен, подавив желание смачно выругаться перед юной девушкой, потер переносицу и тяжело вздохнул.

— Пойдем, Кьёко-сан. Я подвезу тебя до дома.

Та недоверчиво покосилась на протянутую руку и гордо вздёрнула подбородок.

— Я справлюсь сама.

Рен поджал губы, но покорно спрятал обе руки в карманы. 

Технически Рена вообще не должны были интересовать проблемы подруги Шо. Но эта с виду обычная девушка обладала чем-то таким, что невольно цепляло Рена. При встрече с ней он всегда ощущал легкую ностальгию. Видеть же её слезы было почти невыносимо. 

Но даже если Рен искренне хотел помочь этой девушке, он знал, что та была слишком упряма, чтобы принять его помощь. 

Сейчас он просто был рад, что она не излучала ауру обреченности. Даже напротив. Кьёко была сильной девушкой. А значит, когда она окончательно успокоится и возьмет себя в руки, у неё действительно всё будет в порядке.

***

Когда Рен зашел в офис и увидел сконфуженную Шоко, стоящую у окна и сканирующую улицу задумчивым взглядом, и вольготно развалившегося на диване и явно довольного собой Шо, ему сразу же захотелось пору раз съездить по самодовольной роже последнего. Просто для профилактики.

Порой Рену было интересно, о чём же думал директор, когда объединял их в одну группу. Их с Шо отношения даже в лучшие дни хорошими можно было назвать только с большой натяжкой. Правда, на качество музыки это не влияло.

Рен размял шею, пытаясь обуздать свой нрав и, проигнорировав вопросительно приподнявшего брови Шо, швырнул на стоящий перед ним столик папку с заметками для новых песен.

Шоко вздрогнула от резкого звука, но, увидев его, облегченно вздохнула.

— Рен! Ты опоздал.

Тот многозначительно посмотрел на настенные часы, и она прикусила губы, признавая поражение. Он всегда приходил точно ко времени. Просто сегодня каким-то чудом сама Шоко сумела притащить Шо куда раньше назначенного срока. И судя по её лицу, очень об этом жалела.

— Что за хмурый вид? — Шо, явно игнорируя общую напряженную атмосферу, лениво потянулся, а потом заложил руки за голову и закинул ноги на столик. — В чем проблема, Тсуруга?

Рен презрительно хмыкнул.

— Ты моя проблема.

— Ха! Так значит, это взаимно! — осклабился Шо. — Готовься! Скоро именно ты будешь лизать мои пятки в общем рейтинге.

Рен нахмурился. Неужели всё дело было в том, что он на пару пунктов обогнал этого придурка в рейтинге желанных мужчин? Серьезно? Его волновало только это?

— Идиот, — заключил Рен и, поймав на себе умоляющий взгляд Шоко, решил не распыляться дальше.

На всякий случай он мысленно досчитал до десяти, и настроился на работу.

Рен мог только догадываться, что тут произошло до его прибытия. Но, судя по всему, сегодняшнее состояние Кьёко не было случайностью. 

Это его не касалось, но Рен был уверен, что Шо очень скоро ощутит на себе всю мощь обиды девушки.

Сам же он с радостью понаблюдает за этим с первых рядов.

***

Обычно Рен предпочитал ездить на своём личном автомобиле. Но в последнее время Шоко воспылала желанием продемонстрировать всем сплоченность их группы. А кем он был, чтобы разочаровывать их уважаемого менеджера и поклонников?

Рен лениво прокручивал на телефоне ленту новостей Голливуда и радостно хмыкнул, увидев список номинантов на награду за лучшую мужскую роль. Он раздраженно отпихнул пытающегося заглянуть в экран Шо (этот идиот всё равно ни черта не понимал по-английски) и блаженно прикрыл глаза. 

Рен сделал себе мысленную пометку позвонить родителям и поздравить отца. Сейчас, отбросив судорожные попытки догнать легендарного Хизури Куу, Рен снова начал ощущать искреннюю гордость за родителя.

— Прошу прощения, — подал голос их водитель. — Мне придется заехать на заправочную станцию.

— Конечно, — рассеянно ответила Шоко, не отрывая взгляда от записной книжки.

Шо недовольно цокнул. Но стоило их автобусу остановиться, как он тут же открыл дверь и выскользнул наружу, ссылаясь на духоту.

Рен решил не акцентировать внимание на том, что они находились в транспорте с хорошо работающим кондиционером и приподнял бровь, уловив на себе умоляющий взгляд Шоко.

— Что ты от меня-то хочешь? Это ты его нянька, — напомнил он, удобнее устраиваясь на сидении и натягивая козырек кепки на глаза.

Шоко вздохнула, но покорно приняла свою судьбу.

— Шо! Оставайся в автобусе! — скомандовала она голосом профессиональной мамаши, привыкшей возиться с капризным ребенком.

— Блин! Всё время сидеть? Я хочу размять ноги!

Рен хмыкнул. Интонация Шо, разумеется, была соответствующей.

Рен зевнул, вполуха слушая восхищенные комментарии работниц заправочной станции и попытки самого Шо напроситься на большие комплименты. Он почувствовал слабый пинок в голень и выглянул из-под кепки, натыкаясь на выразительный взгляд Шоко. Та кивнула на выход, и Рен со вздохом поднялся со своего места.

Да-да, разумеется. Фанаты были на первом месте. 

Рен кинул кепку на сидение и рассеяно провел рукой по волосам, поправляя прическу. Он с большим удовольствием оставил бы Шо в одиночку разбираться с поклонницами. Вот уж кто действительно любил купаться во всеобщем внимании. Рен же всегда был более сдержан в общении с фанатами. Но из-за отношения Шо, все и от него ожидали потока радостного флирта.

Выбравшись наружу, Рен улыбнулся своей вежливой профессиональной улыбкой пораженно ахнувшей девушке и с готовностью принял у неё альбом для автографа.

— Шо… ты не… помнишь меня? — спросила дрожащим голосом вторая девушка, и Рен обернулся к ней, заинтересованно склонив голову на бок.

— Нет, прости, — фыркнул Шо, даже не давая девушке второго взгляда. — Я не могу запомнить лица всех своих фанатов.

Рен закатил глаза. И после этого Шоко говорит, что это ОН груб с их поклонниками. Иногда на фоне Шо Рен вообще чувствовал себя истинным джентльменом и эталоном тактичности.

Рен успокаивающе похлопал удрученную девушку по голове.

— Он идиот, — тихо добавил он давно известную ему истину и залез следом за Шоко в автобус.

— Эй, Шо, а тебе не кажется, что та девушка выглядела знакомо? — заметила Шоко, как только автобус тронулся с места.

— Естественно. Восемьдесят процентов наших фанаток красят волосы и полны энергии, — отмахнулся тот.

Рен нахмурился и обернулся, чтобы удостовериться, но заправочная станция как раз скрылась за поворотом. 

Нет, Шоко определенно была права. Та девочка точно не была одной из многих. Но и у Рена никак не получалось сложить все точки вместе. Он сделал себе еще одну мысленную пометку в следующий раз заехать заправиться именно туда.

***

Их группу пригласили на ток-шоу впервые после дебюта. И это был действительно хороший шанс показать себе и завоевать сердца новых фанатов. Всё-таки в шоу-бизнесе решал не только талант, но и умение подать себя.

Рен вздохнул и привычным жестом провёл ладонью по волосам, за что и заработал хлопок по руке от Шоко. Он пристыжено ей улыбнулся и спрятал руки в карманы. Она была права, он не должен был портить работу стилистов и ерошить причёску.

Рен проигнорировал глумливый смешок стоящего рядом Шо и прислушался к радостному гомону фанатов. Там в зале были люди, перед которыми он, как артист, нёс ответственность. Он не имел права их разочаровывать.

— Всем привет! В эфире долгожданный «Бридж Рок»! — послышались голоса ведущих, и Рен кивнул подающего им знак работнику сцены. — Мы немного волнуемся, ведь это наша первая самостоятельная передача! Но наши сегодняшние гости сделают это шоу поистине незабываемым! Встречайте! Всеми любимый музыкальный дуэт! Тсуруга Ре-е-ен и Фу-у-ува Шо!!!

Рен нацепил на лицо привычную улыбку и последовал за Шо на сцену. Он приветливо помахал залу рукой, ожидаемо вызывая поток радостных криков, пожал руки ведущим, не скрывая своего развлечения, полюбовался схватившимся за голову и изображающим то ли дикий восторг, то ли ужас гигантским петухом, и занял свое место на диване. 

— Ребята, расскажите, пожалуйста, о своём дебюте, — попросил один из ведущих. Рен не стал бы ручаться, но кажется того звали Хикару. Черт подери, проще было бы называть всех троих по общей фамилии Ишибаши!

— Ну, честно говоря, ничего особенного, — взял на себя инициативу Шо. — Я послал на прослушивание в агентство свою запись. Собственно, с этого всё и началось.

— У меня примерно такая же история, — продолжил его мысль Рен. — Только я опробовал свои силы в общем кастинге подбора талантов агентства.

Ведущие удивленно вскинули брови.

— Вы говорите так, словно раньше вообще ничего друг о друге не знали.

— Потому что это правда, — усмехнулся Рен, услышав пораженный вздох из зала. — Агентство отметило, что у нас есть что-то общее, и решило нас объединить.

— С ума сойти! — присвистнул Ишибаши номер два. — Значит, вместе вас свела чистая случайность?

— А как вы сами к этому относитесь? — подхватил Хикару.

— Пусть наша работа говорит сама за себя, — обворожительно улыбнулся Шо, уходя от ответа.

— И всё-таки, наверное, замечательно вот так по воле судьбы найти верного друга?

Лишь старая актерская закалка позволила Рену не поменяться в лице. Шо же не смог сдержать саркастического смешка.

— Я что-то не то сказал? — искренне удивился Ишибаши номер три.

— Да нет, — успокоил того Рен, пряча истинные мысли за ослепительной улыбкой. — Просто точнее было бы назвать нас не друзьями, а… ну скажем кузенами. Ведь всем же периодически хочется придушить своих родственников? 

Ведущие прыснули со смеху, зал тоже воспринял его шутку весьма благосклонно. Шо закатил глаза. Рен же расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана и просто надеялся, что Шоко потом не убьёт его за эту небольшую правду. В конце концов, никто из их фанатов и не ожидал тёплого броманса. Легкая конкуренция внутри группы с самого начала была их оригинальной фишкой.

— Что же, — продолжил Хикару, — а вот и долгожданные яйца с вопросами фанатов! Итак! — по тому, как стремительно он схватил первое попавшееся яйцо, Рен сделал вывод, что ранее в шоу возникла какая-то заминка. — Вопрос Фуве из зала! Итак! «Одна птичка принесла мне на хвосте, что Ваше настоящее имя совершенно уникальное. Не могли бы вы сказать мне, что это за имя?»

Рен вскинул брови и от души полюбовался вытаращенными глазами Шо. Сейчас ему было даже немного того жаль. Ведь не каждый день поднимался вопрос тайны личности и псевдонима. Сам Рен уж точно не хотел бы оказаться на его месте. 

— Тсуруга, ты тоже об этом не знал? — среагировал на его поведение Хикару.

— Да нет, — честно ответил тот.

После знакомства с Кьёко Рен вообще старался придерживаться жизненного правила, что чем меньше он знал о Шо, тем было лучше для его здравомыслия. Ведь так у него было куда меньше поводов придушить своего согруппника.

— Простите, — начал свое проповедь Шо, — я не могу назвать своё имя… Чтобы войти в мир шоу-бизнеса я полностью перечеркнул своё прошлое, — он горестно вздохнул. — И я обнародую настоящее имя, только когда Фува Шо навсегда покончит с эстрадой.

Рен усмехнулся. Этот засранец действительно смог отлично выкрутиться. Краем глаза он уловил движение и посмотрел на корчившегося в муках петуха. Да что с ним не так?

— И следующий вопрос! «Одна птичка принесла мне на хвосте… — тем временем начал читать с новой бумажки Хикару, — что в средней школе Фува состоял в секции бадминтона. Хотелось бы увидеть, как ты играешь», — он озадачено нахмурился. — Но у нас нет ракеток… И вообще…

Рен прикрыл рыт, стараясь скрыть своё развлечение. Кажется, это ток-шоу не было спланированно. Но, к счастью для ведущих, дело спас петух.

— Бо, ты хочешь сыграть с Фувой? — спросил Ишибаши номер два у решительно настроенной курицы.

— Кстати! — нашелся Хикару. — Забыл прочитать… «Проигравший должен будет понести наказание… Три раза повернуться вокруг собственной оси, а потом печально провыть, как дикий зверь!»

Рен приготовился к шоу. 

Как и ожидалось от фанаток, они восприняли спортивные потуги Шо крайне благосклонно. Рен почти физически ощущал, как сцену заваливало метафорическими сердечками.

Рен искренне болел за петуха, но результат всё же был выгоднее для имиджа их группы.

— Что ж, Бо, — похлопал проигравшего по плечу Ишибаши номер три, — в конце передачи мы обязательно послушаем, как ты воешь.

Оператор подал знак начала рекламы, и Рен заметил, как Хикару облегченно осел в своем кресле. Кажется, кто-то тяжело переносил импровизацию.

Краем уха Рен услышал, как продюсер выяснял у ведущих причину отклонения от сценария и отчитывал их за воспроизведение незаверенных вопросов. Он нахмурился и повернулся к задумчиво косящемуся на петуха Шо. Кажется, на шоу происходило что-то выходящее за область понимания Рена, и ему это очень не нравилось.

Остаток шоу проходил по вполне стандартному сценарию. Ровно до того момента, как Шо, наплевав на всё, решил напасть на петуха.

— Что ты делаешь, Фува? — поразился Ишибаши номер два.

— Да так, захотелось узнать парень там внутри или девушка.

Рен удивленно вскинул брови. Какая вообще разница?!

— Эй, Тсуруга, — услышал он умоляющий голос Хикару, но в ответ только пожал плечами.

Он понятия не имел, почему все были твёрдо уверены, что он был обязан нести ответственность за действия Шо. 

Нет уж, единственной причиной, почему он ввяжется в эту откровенно глупую потасовку, станет дача совета петуху, как правильнее душить этого придурка. Чтобы уж наверняка.

Этот выпуск ток-шоу получился очень нелепым.

***

Как только съемка подошла к концу, Рен сразу же дал отмашку Шоко и скрылся в ближайшем коридоре. Просто он знал, что если пробудет наедине с Шо ещё хотя бы пару минут, то, как минимум, подобьет ему оба глаза. Ничего не бесило его в этом придурке так сильно, как периодическое игнорирование профессиональной этики.

Рена конечно радовало, что единственной его проблемой в Японии был Фува, но порой ему казалось, что этот конкретный минус перевешивал все возможные плюсы.

Хорошо, что завтра сам Рен должен был уехать на несколько дней на модельные съемки. Этого времени ему как раз должно было хватить, чтобы остыть. А с их капризным выскочкой пусть пока возится Шоко.

Рен плюхнулся на какой-то ящик и зажал пальцами переносицу. 

Он понятия не имел, в какую часть студии его занесло. Услышав какой-то пищащий звук, он вскинул голову и увидел удаляющийся силуэт того самого петуха с ток-шоу.

— Эй, постой! — Рен подорвался с места и поспешил к замершему талисману. — Мне очень жаль, что сегодня всё так получилось на шоу.

— Это не твоя вина, — заверил его петух. — И ты не обязан извиняться за действия Фувы.

— Скорее ад замерзнет, чем я начну извиняться за этого придурка, — презрительно хмыкнул Рен. 

Петух задумчиво помолчал.

— Тсуруга-сан…

— Рен.

— Что? — удивленно замер талисман.

— Зови меня Рен. Я не люблю, когда ко мне обращаются по фамилии, — пожал плечами тот. 

— Хорошо… Рен-сан, так значит у вас с Фувой действительно не слишком хорошие отношения?

Тот тяжело вздохнул и скрестил на груди руки.

— Ну, как сказать… Вот сейчас настал тот период, когда я действительно хочу его прибить.

— Правда? — удивленно ахнул петух. — А я и не знал, что у вас такая гнетущая атмосфера в группе.

— Не знал… — Рен помотал головой. Об их истинных отношениях было известно лишь некоторым членам агентства. Для общей же массы они всегда были просто парнями, поддевающими друг друга из-за легкого соперничества. Но этот петух говорил слишком уж уверенно. — Звучит так, будто ты лично с нами знаком. Сними-ка свою маску.

— Нет!!! — нут же запротестовал тот, хватаясь за плющевую голову костюма.

— Ты же понимаешь, как подозрительно это выглядит со стороны? — угрожающе прищурился Рен, и петух сделал пару шагов назад.

— Да, прости. Просто… Я… Меня сегодня уволили с этой работы. И я хотел бы еще немного поносить этот костюм? — неуверенно закончил талисман. 

Рен тяжело вздохнул. А вот и последствия безалаберности Шо. Черт подери.

— Так нельзя. Будешь цепляться за потерянную работу, никогда не пробьешься наверх, — попытался хоть как-то подбодрить бедного парня Рен. — Неужели ты так сильно любил эту работу?

— Вот еще!

— Тогда к чему эта сентиментальность? — хмыкнул Рен. — Ты прямо как девчонка.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь! Тебя же самого наверняка еще ни разу не увольняли! 

Рен уставился на него с недоверием.

— Конечно, увольняли.

— Вот только врать не надо! 

— Зачем мне врать? Когда я только начинал в шоу-бизнесе, то наломал немало дров потому, что хотел сразу стать знаменитым. Так посмотрим. Меня увольняли… — Рен честно попытался вспомнить все свои неудачи. Из-за того, что загибать пальцы приходилось уже по четверному кругу, становилась даже как-то грустно. Кажется, он действительно был редкостным раздолбаем.

— Слушай, а если раньше тебя отовсюду гнали, то почему об этом нигде не упоминалось? Ты же сейчас известный музыкант! А японские журналисты никогда не упускают шанса пнуть лежачего! Или ты тогда работал не в Японии?

Рен замер, а потом пожал плечами в чисто американском жесте.

— Да быть не может! — ахнул петух. — Тогда почему переехал в Японию?

— Ты что, мою биографию писать собираешься? — приподнял бровь Рен. — В любом случае, всё это в прошлом.

Как и моя мечта, добавил он про себя, грустно улыбаясь.

— Ну, в любом случае, выше клюв! — перевел тему в нужное русло Рен и подбадривающее похлопал петуха по плюшевому крылу. — Просто в следующий раз помни, что в шоу-бизнесе нужно цепляться за любую возможность выделиться на общем фоне. Но постарайся больше не попадаться в ту же ловушку.

— Какую ловушку?

— В шоу-бизнесе люди зачастую принимают сторону не того кто прав, а того кто известнее.

— Но это же не справедливо! — возмутился парень в костюме петуха, комично взмахнув руками, чем стал еще сильнее похож на хлопающую крыльями курицу. Рен очень постарался сдержать смех.

— Жизнь вообще несправедлива, — отметил он, улыбнувшись. — Ну, бывай!

Рен взмахнул на прощение рукой и пошел, как ему казалось, в сторону выхода. Как-никак ему ещё нужно было приготовиться для завтрашней поездки.

— Всё-таки хоть вы с Фувой и из одной группы, вы очень разные.

Услышав последние слова петуха, Рен фыркнул.

О, он очень на это надеялся.

***

Машина Рена заглохла в паре кварталов от звукозаписывающей студии. К счастью, у него было ещё много времени про запас. Он вполне успевал добраться туда пешком, даже если его задержит стайка назойливых поклонниц. Хотя такой вариант был бы крайне нежелателен.

Рен опустил козырек кепки пониже и, небрежно сунув руки в карманы, направился к студии. Погода для прогулки была самая подходящая.

— Ах, смотри. Реклама Курары, — пихнула подругу стоящая на светофоре девушка.

— И правда. У Каиндо всегда оригинальная реклама, — отозвалась та.

— Действительно классная! 

Рен тоже притормозил и повернулся в сторону рекламного экрана. Девушки оказались правы. Концепция этого ролика была хоть и простой, но вполне интересной. Рен подавил желание снять солнцезащитные очки, чтобы лучше всё рассмотреть. Всё-таки делать это посреди оживленной улицы было не лучшей идеей. 

— А девушки в рекламе тоже очень милые, — продолжила свое рассуждение первая девушка, — Особенно та с длинными волосами.

— Да, она очень красива, — согласилась с подругой вторая. — А что думаешь насчет рыжей?

— Хммм,— задумалась первая. — Ничего особенного. Посредственна.

Рен хмыкнул и покачал головой. Лично он мог увидеть в ней скрытый потенциал. Обе актрисы, снявшиеся в этой рекламе, подавали неплохие надежды.

Рен так погрузился в свои размышления, что не заметил ехавшего прямо на него велосипедиста. Это и привело к небольшой аварии. Велосипед с грохотом рухнул на землю вместе с сидящей на нём девушкой. Рен же зашипел, растирая ударенное колено.

— Ой! Простите! — очнулась вторая жертва аварии, вскакивая на ноги и кланяясь в извинении. — Это моя вина!

— Всё в порядке. Я тоже не смотрел куда шёл, — честно признался Рен, встряхивая ногу. — Ты не должна брать всю вину на себя.

— Но… — замялась девушка, а потом подняла голову и комично округлила глаза. — Рен-сан?

Тот вздохнул. Кажется, сбылось то, чего он так боялся. Но голос девушки был очень ему знаком. Он приспустил очки и тут же наткнулся на лучащиеся золотисто-карие глаза.

— Кьёко-сан?

Улыбка той стала еще шире.

— Я очень рада Вас видеть, Рен-сан! — она склонила голову на этот раз в почтительном приветствии.

— Я тоже рад, — искренне отозвался тот. — Тебя теперь не узнать.

— Правда? — замялась Кьёко.

— Не волнуйся, тебя очень идет новая прическа, — поспешил заверить её Рен, а потом замер и перевел взгляд с неё на рекламный экран и обратно. — Ты подалась в актрисы?

Та смущенно кивнула.

— Не думал, что ты когда-нибудь захочешь стать частью щоу-бизнеса, — удивился Рен.

Кьёко отвела взгляд и прикусила губу, и Рен не понимал в чём причина резкого спада её настроения. Он снова задумчиво посмотрел на рекламный экран, а потом искренне ей улыбнулся.

— Но знаешь, судя по тому, что я увидел, у тебя может быть большое будущее, — он ободряюще погладил её по голове. — Главное - не теряй настрой.

И если бы Рен был честен с самим собой, то признал бы, что ответная улыбка этой девушки осветила весь его оставшийся день.

***

Шоу «Шо и реклама Курары» начало надоедать Рену уже после третьего запуска ролика.

Шо тем временем снова отмотал назад и поставил запись на паузу на крупном плане Кьёко. Он подозрительно прищурился, подаваясь вперед, и Рен, скрывая своё развлечение, уткнулся обратно в сценарий их нового клипа. Конечно, он и сам не сразу её узнал. Но он-то, в отличие от Шо, не прожил с ней всё детство под одной крышей.

— Нечасто тебя можно увидеть чем-то увлеченным, Шо, — отметила вошедшая в комнату Асами.

— Наша печальная истина, — хмыкнул Рен и поднялся навстречу продюсеру. — Добрый день, Асами-сан.

— Ты, как обычно, галантен, — улыбнулась в ответ та, вставая рядом с Шоко.

— Эту девушку зовут «Кьёко»? — Спросил Шо, пропуская их разговор мимо ушей.

— Да, «Кьё» как в Токио, и «Ко» как в ребёнке. Но возможно, это всего лишь псевдоним. — Асами облокотилась на стойку и подперла щеку рукой. — А что? Ты заинтересовался?

— Дело не в этом…

Рен закатил глаза. Ему было даже интересно, как долго будет тупить Шо, когда увидит Кьёко вживую. Кстати.

— Эти девушки согласились сниматься?

— Длинноволосая отказалась, — вздохнула Асами. 

— Чего?! — тут же возмутился Шо. — Да как она вообще могла отклонить наше предложение!

— Прошу прощения. Я тоже рассчитывала, что они обе согласятся. А теперь у меня нет мужества, чтобы отказать второй…

— Не вижу проблемы, — пожал плечами Рен, которому было действительно интересно вживую посмотреть на работу Кьёко. — Просто найдём еще одну девушку. 

— Возьмём ту маленькую собачонку и всё, — небрежно отмахнулся Шо, всё еще не отрывая взгляд от экрана телевизора.

Рен неодобрительно на него посмотрел. Высокомерное отношение Шо к девушкам всегда крайне его раздражало.

— Собачонку? — переспросила Асами.

— Я знаю, кого он имеет в виду, — вздохнула Шоко. — Рен, ты же не против?

— Я против такого к ней обращения. Против неё лично ничего не имею. Особенно если она будет вести себя, как профессионал.

Он просто надеялся, что не пожалеет о своих словах.

***

Когда Рен уезжал из Америки, Рик подарил ему наручные часы. «Символ Короля Пунктуальности», как в шутку прозвал он их. Для Рена же они стали вещью, не позволяющей ему забыть о доме и обо всех уроках самоконтроля, которые с таким трудом вбивал в него Рик. Снимал он их лишь в душе и перед самым сном.

Сейчас же Рен смотрел на них почти каждые пять минут, и с каждым разом начинал хмуриться всё сильнее. Кьёко опаздывала.

В итоге изнывающий от безделья Шо тоже куда-то смылся.

Улучшению настроения Рена также не способствовало краткое обсуждение клипа с Асами. По её мнению, главную роль должен был сыграть Шо. А так как Рен был в этой песне ведущим голосом, ему была отведена роль рассказчика. Следовательно, появляться он будет лишь в качестве статичного наблюдателя и в кадрах с микрофоном. 

Вот так, по иронии судьбы он не будет играть даже в собственном клипе. Это было печально.

Из раздумий Рена вывел хлопок распахнувшийся двери и радостный голос молодой актрисы.

— Шо-о-о!!!

Увидев, что в комнате был только Рен, она резко остановилась и непонимающе захлопала глазами.

— Доброе утро, Мимори-сан, — сразу же нацепил на лицо вежливую улыбку Рен. — Спасибо, что согласилась сняться в нашем клипе. Даже не смотря на то, как внезапно мы тебя об этом попросили. 

— Конечно, — серьезно кивнула Мимори, — как я могла отказаться? А где Шо?

А Рен уж и забыл, что у этой девушки крайне ограниченный список интересов.

— Он вышел, Мимори-сан.

Та сразу же насупилась и картинно надула губки.

— А куда?

— Понятия не имею, — лишь усилием воли Рен смог не закатить глаза. Он всё еще не был нянькой этого идиота.

— Но я хотела побыть с ним подольше… — плаксивым тоном протянула Мимори.

Рен не знал, кого ему нужно благодарить, что эта девушка была помешана на Шо, а не на нём. Её тупая привязанность откровенно пугала. И сам Рен плохо переносил таких девушек, хотя, конечно же, не подавал виду.

— Ничего, он уже скоро должен вернуться.

А если нет, Рен собственноручно оторвёт ему голову. Особенно, если в итоге придётся ждать только его одного.

— Мимори-сан, ты уже ознакомилась со сценарием?

— Да, Асами-сан передала его через моего менеджера, — она присела на край кресла и театрально вздохнула. — Я надеюсь, другая девушка не попытается использовать могущество своей компании, чтобы заполучить мою роль. А то я слышала, что она будет из LME.

— LME? — переспросил Рен. Так значит, Кьёко работала в компании Такарада Лори. Этот факт заставлял и порадоваться за неё, и пожалеть её одновременно. Сам Рен, переехав в Японию, решил держаться от бывшего босса, а по совместительству и хорошего друга отца, подальше. И не только потому, что хотел добиться общественного признания чисто своими силами.

Из коридора послышались приглушенные голоса, а потом дверь открылась, и радостная Мимори вскочила со своего места.

— Шо, ты опоздал! Я очень скуча-а-ала, — протянула она, а потом заметила стоящую рядом с ним Кьёко и остановилась. — А?! Что ты здесь делаешь?!

— Что-то не так, Почери? — лениво поинтересовался Шо.

Но девушка пропустила вопрос мимо ушей. Она со всей силы отпихнула Кьёко и вцепилась в Шо на манер маленькой коалы.

— Я буду играть ангела, влюбленного в Шо! Ты не отнимешь у меня эту роль!

Не ожидавшая нападения Кьёко упала на пол и уже оттуда продолжила непонимающе хлопать глазами.

— Уймись, Мимори-сан, — вздохнул Рен, когда понял, что Шо не собирался совершенно ничего делать. — Кьёко-сан, ты в порядке?

Он протянул руку и аккуратно помог ей подняться с пола. Кьёко же уставилась на него таким взглядом, словно бы и не ожидала увидеть его на съемках собственного клипа.

— Рад, что ты наконец-то смогла к нам присоединиться.

От смущения на лице Кьёко заиграла краска. Они приоткрыла рот, собираясь уже что-то ответить, но потом посмотрела на Шо и растянула губы в самой беззаботной в мире улыбке.

— Представляете, персонал отвел меня не в ту комнату! Правда, ужасно?

Не ожидая такой реакции, Рен насмешливо приподнял брови.

— Думаю, они заслужили выговор.

Кьёко наигранно захихикала.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему второго ангела должна играть именно она! — надулась Мимори.

— А что, ты её знаешь? — приподнял бровь Шо.

— Конечно, — фыркнула та, — она…

Договорить Мимори не смогла из-за зажавшей ей рот Кьёко. 

— Мы одноклассницы. Ведь правда, Мимори?

Та, явно запуганная её поведением, согласно кивнула.

— О, хорошо. Все, наконец, в сборе, — отметила вошедшая в комнату Асами. — Теперь мы можем приступить к подробному обсуждению сюжета.

Рен мысленно возвел руки к небу. Ну, наконец-то.

***

— Рен-сан…

Тот остановился и посмотрел на очень виновато выглядящую девушку.

— Да, Кьёко-сан?

Та низко ему поклонилась.

— Я действительно прошу прощения, что заставила ждать.

Рен улыбнулся. Кьёко всегда была очень вежливой девушкой. На самом деле, она скорее всего и к нему-то обращалась по имени лишь потому, что при первой встречи Шо так и не удосужился их нормально друг другу представить.

— Всё в порядке. Ты же уже объяснила причину своего опоздания.

— Но…

— Это не твоя вина.

Кьёко выпрямилась, и Рен впервые за день обратил внимание на то, что было на ней надето.

— Розовая униформа? — поддразнил он.

Кьёко сразу же помрачнела и поджала губы. От милой улыбки не осталось и следа.

— Это идея президента, — сказала она таким тоном, словно это должно было всё объяснять.

И это действительно все объясняло. Рен прекрасно помнил, насколько экстравагантным человеком был Такарада. Похоже, теперь пришло время действительно пожалеть эту девушку.

— Ну, всё не так плохо, — постарался утешить её Рен. И он не шутил. По крайне мере этот цвет хоть и был вычурным и привлекал к себе внимание, но не так уж и сильно резал глаза.

— Не надо. Я знаю, что это ужасно, — вздохнула Кьёко, а потом гордо вздёрнула подбородок. — Но это моя боевая форма!

Рен просто не мог не умилиться её решительному настрою.

— Как скажешь, — усмехнулся он.

— О, Рен-сан, — вдруг замялась Кьёко, переводя тему. — Могу я попросить, не говорить Шо, что я — это я?

Тот удивленно вскинул брови. Разумеется, его и самого развлекало тугодумие Фувы. Но какой резон скрываться был у самой Кьёко? Впрочем, это было не его дело.

— Хорошо, — пообещал он. — Но ты уверена, что сможешь сохранить этого кота в мешке?

— Я справлюсь! Спасибо!— искренне улыбнулась та.

Рен пожал плечами и, посчитав, что на этом их разговор окончен, пошёл дальше по коридору.

— А ты разве не будешь обедать? — озадачено нахмурилась Кьёко, когда поняла, что Рен не собирался заходить в комнату, отведенную под их прием пищи.

— Я не голоден, — легко отмахнулся тот. Куда больше ему хотелось обсудить с Асами парочку организационных вопросов.

— Но обед - очень важный прием пищи! — тут же запротестовала Кьёко. — Это источник энергии! Как ты собираешься работать на пустой желудок?!

Рен мягко улыбнулся. Его действительно трогало, как сильно она пеклась о его благополучии, даже несмотря на то, что, по сути, они были малознакомыми друг другу людьми.

— Ладно. Я обещаю, что потом всё-таки чем-нибудь перекушу, — он погладил надувшуюся Кьёко по голове и отправился дальше по коридору. 

Рен собирался сдержать свое обещание, но в первую очередь ему всё же нужно было найти их продюсера.

***

Рена не удивило, когда Шо в какой-то момент всё-таки признал Кьёко. Всё-таки в положении друга детства было много плюсов.

А ещё Рен оказался прав по поводу актерских способностей самой Кьёко. У той действительно был невероятный потенциал, а её игра оказалась настолько сильной, что смогла потянуть за собой и капризничающую Мимори, которая после того, как Шо открыто признал Кьёко своим «злейшим врагом», вообще отказывалась с ней сниматься.

Проблемы у Кьёко начались лишь на сцене насилия. Тогда, забыв про игру, она начинала душить Шо, играющего демона, так, словно действительно желала ему смерти. В какой-то степени Рен даже мог её понять, но всё-таки считал это перебором.

Рен отпил из бутылки и отвел взгляд от снимающейся романтической сцены между ангелом и демоном. Мимори не нужно было даже стараться, чтобы изображать щенячий восторг от легкого проявления привязанности Шо. 

Рена же сейчас больше интересовало, куда подевалась Кьёко. 

Она пропала сразу же после того, как Асами попросила её немного отдохнуть и подумать над ролью. И если Кьёко так и не сможет отбросить свои обиды и вжиться в образ, это могло вылиться в большие проблемы.

Вопреки ожиданиям, найти Кьёко оказалось не трудно. Нужно было просто проверить самый темный угол студии, куда она и забилась в приступе тяжелой депрессии.

— Что мне де-е-елать? — послышался почти замогильный голос из шара уныния, и Рен вздохнул.

— Ну, попробуй действовать, как профессионал.

Услышав его голос, Кьёко вздрогнула и подняла голову. И то, каким пустым в этот момент был её взгляд, не могло не беспокоить.

— Кьёко-сан, — Рен присел перед ней на корточки, — Ты действительно отлично справлялась раньше. Так в чём же проблема сейчас? 

— Рен-сан, — та прикусила губу и опустила взгляд. — Понимаешь, когда я вижу Шо, я непроизвольно начинаю очень сильно злиться, и всё получается так, как получается…

— Хорошо, я понимаю, ты на него сердишься. И что? — склонил голову Рен, заглядывая ей в глаза. — Как насчет актёрской гордости? — Кьёко удивленно моргнула. — Ты готова отбросить её из-за личностных чувств?

— Это было бы безответственно, — тихо заметила та, испугано округлив глаза.

— Вот именно.

— Но… Что мне делать? Я не знаю, как изобразить ангела в такой ситуации…

— Уверен, ты найдешь ответ, — мягко улыбнулся Рен. — Просто хорошенько подумай над чувствами своего персонажа. Попробуй выйти за рамки сценария. Проанализировать мир, в котором она живет, и как на неё влияет её окружение. Ты справишься, главное действительно её пойми, — Рен пытался обучить её приёмам, которыми когда-то пользовался сам, и надеялся, что Кьёко действительно помогут его советы. 

— Рен-сан, — позвал его помощник режиссера. — Всё готово к съёмке ваших сцен.

— Иду, — отозвался тот, поднимаясь. — Верь в себя, Кьёко-сан.

Уже отойдя от неё на значительно расстояние, он услышал тихое «спасибо».

***

В итоге, Кьёко действительно сумела взять себя в руки и показала просто невероятную игру. Рен чувствовал за неё иррациональную гордость.

— Не ожидала, что эта девочка действительно справится, — задумчиво заметила Шоко, в очередной раз просматривая отснятые кадры.

— Почему же? — спросил Рен.

Шоко удивленно на него посмотрела, словно и не ожидала, что у неё был слушатель.

— Дело не в её таланте, — признала она, наконец. — Просто я не думала, что она всё-таки сможет отбросить свои обиды на Шо.

Рен нахмурился. Он всё еще не знал, что же послужило катализатором столь разрушительных последствий. И любопытство, наконец, взяло над ним верх.

— Шоко-сан, а что на самом деле произошло между Шо и Кьёко-сан?

***

Дела Шо его не касались.

Рен повторял это как мантру с того самого момента, как Шоко рассказала ему всю правду о том роковом дне. Но смысл этих слов плохо доходил до затуманенного гневом разума. Ноги сами принесли его в гримерную, где на диване развалился лениво листающий какой-то журнал Шо.

Дверь громко хлопнула о стену, и Шо подскочил со своего места.

— А, это ты, — нахмурился он, увидев замершего на пороге Рена. — Чего хотел?

Тот не стал размениваться на слова. Злость требовала выхода, а её причина находилась прямо перед глазами. Рен за пару шагов покрыл расстояние между ними и от души заехал Шо кулаком под дых. Тот ахнул, схватившись за живот, и осел обратно на диван.

Рен почувствовал, как кто-то схватил его за руку. Потом до него дошёл испуганный голос Шоко, умоляющий его успокоиться. Та явно из последних сил пихнула его в грудь, пытаясь увеличить расстояние между ним и его целью, и Рен, наконец, оторвал взгляд от Шо, всё еще судорожно хватающего ртом воздух, и посмотрел на перепуганную Шоко. Он сделал глубокий вздох, в попытке привести мысли в порядок.

— Какого хрена?! — хрипло возмутился Шо. И судя по тому, что он до сих пор не вскочил и не начал махать кулаками, удар получился действительно хорошим. Таким хорошим, что если бы пришелся на лицо, то явно обеспечил бы его сломанной переносицей.

— Потому что хоть кто-то должен был преподать тебе урок, — почти выплюнул Рен, презрительно морщась. — Как ты вообще можешь до сих пор называть себя мужчиной? Эгоистичный сопляк!

Шо угрожающе прищурился и сделал героическую попытку подняться с дивана. Возможно, он бы даже выглядел угрожающе, если бы всё ещё не хватался за живот.

— Чего сказал?!

— Рен, Шо, прекратите! — взмолилась Шоко, вставая между ними. — Рен, ради Бога, успокойся уже!

Тот посмотрел на её исказившееся в панике лицо и отступил, не желая добавлять еще больше проблем их менеджеру. Он и так наломал много дров в юности. С Шо же они смогут разобраться и потом. Без свидетелей.

***

Рен всегда считал, что напиваться в одиночестве — довольно жалкое занятие. Поэтому, когда ему нужно было расслабиться, он напивался с Риком по скайпу.

— Ну и что скажешь? — поинтересовался Рен, вывалив на друга все события последней недели.

— Никогда не думал, что доживу до того дня, когда ты по-настоящему влюбишься, — театрально смахнул метафорическую слезу Рик.

— Что за херню ты порешь?

— Почему же сразу «херню»? — хмыкнул Рик. — Просто это реально первый раз, когда девушка понравилась тебя настолько, что ты, не раздумывая, кинулся защищать её честь.

— Я просто за неё заступился.

— Ага, и просто вышел из себя, хотя даже не был прямым свидетелем случившегося, — поддакнул Рик.

Рен насупился. 

— И просто для справки. Я любил всех девушек, с которыми встречался. Так что никакого «первого раза».

— Да ладно? Не путай влечение с любовью.

— И в чём же разница? — поинтересовался Рен скорее из вежливости.

— Ну, давай посмотрим. Из того, что я понял, ты считаешь эту Кьёко очень милой и симпатичной. Готов защищать и помогать ей. Уважаешь её и восхищаешься многими чертами её характера. А еще всегда искренне рад её видеть, — задумчиво перечислил Рик. — Я ничего не упустил? Так вот это, мой друг, и есть признаки настоящей любви. 

Рен хмыкнул и покачал головой.

— Ты смешон. Я так к ней отношусь, потому что подсознательно воспринимаю её, как свою младшую сестру.

Рик поднял руки в знак капитуляции.

— Хорошо, я понял. Ты редкостный дебил.

В ответ Рен молча показал камере ноутбука фак. Рик же весело расхохотался и отсалютовал ему бокалом виски.

— Ты так и не ответил, что мне делать с Фувой, — напомнил Рен, когда по телу разлилось приятное тепло от очередной порции алкоголя.

— Просто постарайся его не убить, — озвучил самую очевидную на свете вещь Рик.

Рен выразительно на него посмотрел, и тот вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Да Господи! Просто держи свой нрав в узде, займись йогой, попей успокоительного, сходи с той милахой на свидание. Короче, постарайся сделать так, чтобы мне потом не пришлось пересекать океан лишь для того, чтобы надрать тебе задницу!

— Договорились, — усмехнулся Рен, осушая очередной бокал.

***

— Мы слышали, что режиссёру стало лучше. Но все ли пройдет гладко? — вещал диктор дневных новостей. — У «Тсукигомори» был сложный сюжет. Так сможет ли ремейк превзойти оригинал? Сегодня первый день съемок. Что ж, пожелаем режиссёру удачи!

Далее шла запись интервью. 

Рен заинтересованно склонил голову на бок. Он всегда старался быть в курсе последних событий кинематографа. Но новости об этой дораме интересовали его сильнее всех остальных. Потому что, если они действительно собирались переплюнуть оригинал, ведущему актёру предстояло конкурировать с его отцом, который сыграл в «Тсукигомори» главную роль. И вот на это было интересно посмотреть.

А ещё среди актёрского состава была Кьёко.

Увидев её, сидящая рядом Шоко пораженно вздохнула и обеспокоенно покосилась на Рена. Тот же решил полностью её проигнорировать.

Рена радовали успехи Кьёко. Для начинающей актрисы она сделала просто невероятный скачок вперед. Теперь самым важным было то, чтобы она справилась с появившимся из-за ажиотажа вокруг такого крупного проекта напряжением.

— Шоко-сан, прости, что заставил тебя ждать,— картинно проигнорировал присутствие Рена вошедший в комнату Шо.

Та дёрнулась и попыталась перехватить пульт от телевизора, но Рен вовремя успел убрать его в зону её недосягаемости.

— Что-то не так, Шоко-сан? — приподнял бровь Рен, и та прикусила губу и обернулась на замершего перед экраном Шо.

— Этот режиссёр явно набирал актёров, не глядя. Только этим можно объяснить, почему среди них эта скучная, посредственная женщина, — хмыкнул тот.

Брови Рена предприняли попытку породниться с линией роста волос. «Скучная и посредственная женщина»? Да он хоть раз действительно смотрел на Кьёко?

— Ты серьезно? — недоверчиво спросил Рен. — Хотя кого я спрашиваю? Чего еще можно ожидать от такого слепого идиота, как ты. 

— Нарываешься? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Шо, подбираясь.

— А я смотрю, тебе не хватило прошлого раза, — осклабился Рен, откидываясь на спинку дивана в нарочито расслабленной позе.

Шо зарычал.

— Мальчики, перестаньте! — поспешила вмешаться Шоко. — И вообще, мы должны поспешить! А то опоздаем!

Она схватила Шо за руку и силком потащила его по направлению к двери. Рен закатил глаза и тоже поднялся со своего места. Разумеется, он знал, что у них в запасе было ещё уйма времени, но решил не перечить. В конце концов, они и так доставляли их менеджеру кучу проблем. Особенно с тех пор, как та разумно стала не оставлять их наедине.

***

Это интервью было довольно глупым. Ведущая решила сделать для них топ-опрос на знание своего согруппника. Сама идея изначально была очень тупой. Да и попала на самый пик расцвета их с Шо холодной войны.

— Хорошо, — продолжала мило улыбаться ведущая, словно и не являлась частью самого неловкого шоу года. — Следующий вопрос. «Сможете ли Вы назвать любимое блюдо своего согруппника»?

— Он что, в принципе ест? — искренне изумился Шо, зарабатывая смешок от ведущей.

Вежливая улыбка Рена стала еще шире. У него действительно были с едой особые отношения. В том плане, что он часто пропускал приемы пищи. А на работе ел только после мотивирующего пинка от Шоко. Но всей Японии не обязательно было об этом знать.

— А каков же будет Ваш ответ, Рен-сан?

— Ну, — протянул тот, — я никогда не задумывался о гастрономический пристрастиях Шо. Мы же, в конце концов, не готовим друг другу бенто.

— И все-таки, — хихикнула ведущая.

— Как-то я видел, как Шо морщился, когда попробовал сладкий омлет. Это можно считать за ответ?

Судя по реакции Шо, он обязательно бы пнул Рена, если бы они не сидели на разных диванах на значительном друг от друга расстоянии. Тот же, полностью его игнорируя, продолжал вежливо улыбаться ведущей. 

— Хорошо, — согласилась та после пары секунд раздумий. — Тогда следующий вопрос. «Знаете ли Вы, какой тип женщин предпочитает Ваш согруппник»?

Ведущая многозначительно приподняла брови и помахала прочитанной бумажкой. Рен вздохнул.

— О, это просто! — тут же осклабился Шо. — Рен предпочитает скучных и несексуальных женщин!

— Это так? — искренне изумилась ведущая.

— Не совсем, — поправил её Рен. — Просто Шо не способен оценить девушку, если у той размера груди меньше пятого.

— Звучит так, словно речь идет о ком-то конкретном.

— О нет, — поспешил заверить её Рен. — Просто для меня более важными являются личностные качества. Внешность, конечно, тоже важна. Но мне вряд ли сможет понравиться просто «красивая кукла».

— Это довольно сильное откровение, — по улыбке ведущей Рен понял, что смог лично от неё заработать пару баллов в свою пользу.

Шо презрительно хмыкнул. Но Рену было откровенно плевать на его мнение. Главное, что в их перепалки не была затащена Кьёко. Последним, что нужно было молодой актрисе - это внимание такого рода.

— И следующий вопрос!..

Рен вздохнул. Это интервью будет очень длинным.

***

Как это обычно и бывало, беда пришла неожиданно. Какие-то новички дебютировали сразу же после выхода нового сингла и скинули их с первых строчек чартов.

Конечно, Рен был не против здоровой конкуренции. В конце концов, в ходе борьбы можно было продемонстрировать все свои лучшие и сильные стороны. Вот только эти Vie Ghoul добились успеха, просто имитируя их самих, а это жутко бесило. 

Эта ситуация хорошо показала, как непостоянны сердца фанатов. Но, даже осознав, как хрупко их положение в шоу-бизнесе, Рен отказывался сдаваться без боя. В конце концов, он пересекал океан не для того, чтобы пасовать перед кучкой подражателей.

Но, к сожалению, всё зависело не от него одного. Шо же решил просто нацепить маску безразличия. Рен подозревал, что таким образом у Фувы проявлялась депрессия, и хотя ему очень хотелось отвесить тому хороший подзатыльник, он старался держать себя в руках, так как в ходе последних событий это бы точно закончилось крупной дракой. 

Ситуацию ещё немного усложняло то, что Рен был не только музыкантом, но и профессиональной моделью, и иногда его графики работы перекрывали друг друга. Вот и сейчас, прежде чем отправиться на студию на Каруизаве для записи нового альбома, Рен должен был закончить съёмки на Окинаве. 

Разумеется, они всё рассчитали, и приехавшие ранее на Каруизаву Шоко и Шо должны были всё подготовить и записать для альбома две сольные композиции Шо. Разумеется, у Рена изначально было очень мало веры в этого попавшего на курорт придурка. Но, как оказалось, опасаться нужно было совершенно другого.

— Что?! — Рен стиснул телефонную трубку до протестующего скрипа пластика. — Что значит, среди наших сотрудников есть шпион, продающий песни Vie Ghoul? Шоко, почему ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас?! — он посмотрел на испуганно шарахнувшуюся от него гримершу и, извинившись, отошел в сторону.

— Шоко-сан, что у вас происходит? — повторил свой вопрос Рен, уже тщательно контролируя интонацию голоса.

— Одна полузаписанная нами композиция стала новым синглом Vie Ghoul, — спокойно ответила Шоко, игнорируя раннюю вспышку Рена. — И они, похоже, и дальше намереваются работать на опережение.

— А мы не сможем доказать кражу, — подвел итог Рен, устало потирая переносицу.

— Нет, — вздохнула Шоко. — Я предложила отказать от аренды этой студии и уехать.

— А что Шо?

— Он категорически против. Уперся, как баран. Сказал, что сам перепишет все песни, но… — её голос дрогнул.

Рен подавил желание пару раз приложиться затылком о стену. Конечно, было похвально, что этот идиот где-то откопал боевой дух. Но что-то подсказывало Рену, что этим дело не ограничивалось. Всё, просто по закону жанра, не могло быть так просто. 

— Шоко-сан, что ещё ты от меня скрываешь? — Рен нахмурился, когда на линии повисла напряженная тишина. — Шоко… — угрожающе начал он, и та, наконец, сдалась.

— Сейчас на Каруизаве проходят съемки «Тёмной луны».

— Твою мать… 

Если к ситуации добавлялась ещё и Кьёко, никто не мог предугадать, чем всё это могло закончиться. Шоко явно многое от него утаивала, но Рен и так готов был ручаться, что рано или поздно эта гремучая смесь обязательно рванет. И их менеджер, похоже, думала точно так же. С небольшой поправкой, что произойдет это с большей долей вероятности, когда до Каруизавы доберется сам Рен.

Он стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать. 

Проблемы сыпались, как из рога изобилия, а он, находясь на Окинаве, совершенно ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Кажется, ему нужно было очень сильно уплотнять свой график съемок.

***

Рен точно когда-нибудь убьет Фуву.

Ведь он сделал всё, чтобы закончить свои съёмки как можно раньше. Выложился почти на двести процентов, просто для того, чтобы приехать на Каруизаву. Но теперь, вместо того, чтобы сразу приступить к записи альбома, он вынужден на пару с Шоко носиться по окрестностям в поисках Шо, который оставил свой телефон в номере.

К счастью, Рен наткнулся на пару девушек, которые, находясь в полуобморочном от переизбытка чувств состоянии, указали ему направление, в котором якобы пару минут назад умчался Фува. 

Впереди за деревьями маячил какой-то старый особняк. И возможно, уходить с дороги было не самым разумным решением, но гнев Рена немного затуманил его рассудок. Он видел перед собой цель и, не задумываясь, сошел на узкую тропинку, ведущую к зданию напрямик.

— Что такое? Больше не бежишь?

Рен остановился и прислушался к насмешливому голосу.

— Если нет… тогда я попробую тебя на вкус.

Фраза была очень подозрительной. Рен нахмурился. Конечно, всегда был шанс, что где-то поблизости снимали какой-нибудь фильм. Но возможность срыва съемок не окупала риска оставить возможную жертву в беде. 

— Как возбуждает. Лишь одна мысль, как Фува Шо увидит тебя опустошенную и раздавленную…

У Рена всё внутри похолодело. Да что здесь происходило? Кто там? При чем тут Фува?

Уже не боясь наткнуться на камеры, Рен бесшумно двинулся на звук. 

— Интересно, какое у него будет лицо? — продолжал тем временем неизвестный. — Надеюсь, он придет в бешенство, как и от осознания, что его новая песня была украдена и превратилась в хлам. Вот только это уже нельзя будет исправить, просто написав новую песенку…

— Вы… вы же не просто… копируете… — услышав этот тихий женский голос, Рен споткнулся и схватился за ствол дерева, чтобы не упасть. 

Со своей точки зрения Рен мог видеть перепуганную, дрожащую, как осиновый лист, Кьёко, которую со спины держал солист Vie Ghoul. Рен не мог ручаться за реакцию Фува, но сам он уже был в бешенстве. Он стиснул кулаки.

— Верно, — подтвердил Рейно, проводя ладонью по её тонкой шее и медленно отводя воротник платья в сторону. — Эти парни сами виноваты, что дали нам такую возможность. А вместо того, чтобы зацикливаться на чепухе, Фуве стоило бы сперва разобраться с основными проблемами, — он склонился к обнажённому плечу шокированной Кьёко.

С Рена было достаточно.

Действуя почти на инстинкте, он схватил Рейно за волосы, отдёргивая того от девушки, и замахнулся. Удара пришелся точно по скуле. Не ожидавший нападения Рейно вскинул руки в попытке закрыться от нового удара, и Рен, не задумываясь, перехватил их и выкрутил в болезненном захвате за спину. Рейно застонал от боли, когда Рен для верности с силой приложил его о дерево. 

И Бог знает, что Рен успел бы ещё сделать под действием эмоций, но испуганный вскрик Кьёко немного привел его в чувства. Он тряхнул головой и обернулся к рухнувшей на землю из-за подкосившихся от шока ног девушке. 

— Кьёко-сан, ты в порядке?

— Рен-сан… — выдохнула та, комкая трясущимися руками подол платья и не отводя широко распахнутых глаз от происходящего.

Рейно дернулся, и Рен усилил хватку, прижимая того к стволу дерева. 

— Кто… ты? — сипло спросил Рейно, крепко зажмурившись.

— Что? — насмешливо фыркнул Рен. — Я оскорблён. Ты пытался стать причиной страданий Фувы Шо, но не узнаешь меня, мистер имитатор?

— Нет, — прохрипел тот. — «Тсуруга Рен»… это фальшивое имя… Потому, что в прошлом…

— Люди называют это «псевдонимом», — поправил его Рен, не желая слушать продолжение этой чуши. — А моё реальное имя тебя не касается. 

Рен неосознанно усилил хватку. Послышался тихий хруст, и, коротко вскрикнув, Рейно обмяк, теряя последнюю волю сопротивляться.

— Рен-сан! — кажется, Кьёко наконец оправилась от первого шока и даже попыталась подняться на трясущихся ногах. — Пожалуйста, перестань! У тебя будут проблемы, если ты его покалечишь!

Тот тихо хмыкнул.

— Проблемы из-за того, что я защитил девушку от маньяка? Не думаю.

Но эту ситуацию действительно лучше было не доводить до огласки. На кону стояла репутация всех задействованных лиц. В том числе и самой Кьёко, которой клеймо жертвы насилия точно не пошло бы на пользу.

Взвесив все за и против, Рен убрал руки и отступил. Всё-таки, при необходимости он запросто сможет снова скрутить этого хлюпика. 

Рейно сразу отшатнулся, максимально увеличивая расстояние между ними, и Рен с садистским наслаждением отметил, что, кажется, всё-таки обеспечил этого ублюдка вывихом. Да и выглядел сейчас тот очень плачевно: побелел, как полотно, на лбу выступил холодный пот. Рейно загнанно дышал, придерживая повисшую, как плеть, левую руку, и с опаской косился на Рена.

— Просто хотел убедиться, что мистер имитатор понял, с кем ему лучше не связываться.

— Шутишь? — немного нервно фыркнул Рейно. — Было и так очевидно, что человек хрупкого сложения не переживёт с тобой драки. 

— А кто говорит только о драке? — прищурился Рен, который никогда не стеснялся при необходимости скидывать овечью шкуру, демонстрируя свою истинную натуру. — Думаешь я не найду другого способа, чтобы тебя уничтожить? 

Тот поджал губы, не желая спорить, а потом вздернул подбородок.

— В любом случае, я и так уже решил, оставить вашу группку в покое, — он перевел взгляд на замершую Кьёко. — Теперь моя цель — она.

Где-то сбоку послушался возмущенный возглас. Рен не знал, в какой момент к ним присоединились Шо и режиссер Огата, но ему было плевать. Он шагнул вперед, заслоняя Кьёко своим телом.

— Оставь Кьёко-сан в покое. Или обещаю, что твоя жизнь и карьера превратятся в реальный ад.

В воздухе повисла гнетущая тишина, которую нарушил возмущенный выкрик Шо, у которого, судя по всему, тоже чесались кулаки:

— Что тут произошло?!

— Почему-то у всех сегодняшних героев лица безжалостнее, чем у самого злодея, — насмешливо заметил Рейно, всё ещё бережно придерживая поврежденную руку.

— Ах ты сволочь! 

— Возможно, — согласился с Шо Рейно. — Но уж точно не идиот. 

Полы его плаща взметнулись от резкого движения. Он сделал пару шагов и снова остановился.

— Кьёко, — сказал Рейно, не оборачиваясь. — Лучше держись от своего «героя» подальше. Ты и понятия не имеешь, на что он способен.

Рен сжал кулаки.

— Мы что, позволим этому ублюдку вот так уйти?! — воскликнул Шо. 

— Кьёко-чан? — мягко позвал девушку режиссёр, который до этого переводил недоуменный взгляд с одного участника инцидента на другого.

— Я в порядке, — шмыгнула носом та.

— Какой тут, нафиг, порядок?! — продолжил возмущаться Шо. — Идиотка, ты только посмотри на себя!

Рен обернулся и втянул воздух сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы. Фува в кои-то веки был прав. Кьёко всё ещё была босой, с разодранными колготками и расстёгнутым платьем с явно сломанной застежкой. Если бы они сейчас вызвали полицию, то ни у кого бы не возникло вопросов, кто здесь жертва.

Рен молча накинул ей на плечи свою куртку и мягко подтолкнул её к режиссеру. 

— Огата-сан, Вы же позаботитесь о Кьёко-сан? 

— Разумеется!

— Вам нужна наша помощь? Потому что мы готовы взять на себя всю ответственность.

— Тсуруга, какого ты за всех решаешь? — прорычал Шо, которого до сих пор переполняла так и не нашедшая выход нервная энергия.

Рен перевел на него мрачный взгляд. Конечно, он уже не мог так злиться на Фуву за все его последние выкрутасы, потому что видел перед собой испуганного парня, пытающегося неуклюже защитить своею подругу детства. И всё-таки Шо сейчас не стоило проверять тонкую грань его терпения.

— Не беси меня, — предупредил Рен.

— И что ты сделаешь? — насмешливо фыркнул Шо.

— Хочешь узнать?..

— Рен-сан! — вклинилась Кьёко, разбивая напряжение. — Большое спасибо, что спас меня от Бигля.

Она низко ему поклонилась, и тот вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Нет, Кьёко-сан. Это я… мы должны просить у тебя прощение.

— Чего?! — возмутился Шо.

Рену всё ещё были немного чужды японские традиции, но он знал, когда действительно стоило склонить голову.

— Именно из-за нас ты стала мишенью Vie Ghoul. Это наша вина, что он обратил на тебя внимание.

Если бы он мог, то силой заставил бы поклониться и Фува, но тот стоял слишком далеко от него.

— Не беспокойтесь! — замахала руками Кьёко, но не стала опровергать его заявление. — Со мной уже всё хорошо! 

— Кьёко-чан, — поджал губы режиссер. — Думаю, нам стоит вернуться к съемочной группе, — он перевел взгляд на музыкантов, — Вы пойдёте с нами?

— Нет, — опередил Шо Рен. — Мы должно как можно скорее вернуться к своей работе. Но если возникнут проблемы, не стесняйтесь обращаться к нам или нашему менеджеру.

— Ох, хорошо, — тихо согласился Огата.

— Да какого хрена ты раскомандовался? — кажется, Шо просто физически не мог промолчать.

— Идиот, у нас ещё есть честь, которую мы должны отстоять.

Рен и сам не хотел оставлять всё, как есть. Но если здесь ситуация была более-менее разрешена, то кое-что всё ещё требовало их внимания. Никто не отменял важности расставления правильных приоритетов. 

— Что ты несёшь? — нахмурился Шо.

— Дурак, Рен-сан говорит о вашей музыкальной карьере! — вмешалась Кьёко. — Или ты хочешь признать горечь поражения от кого-то типа Бигля? Даже думать не смей!

Тот озадаченно на неё посмотрел, и она ответила уверенным и каким-то оскорбленным взглядом. 

Рен не знал, какой смысл нёс их молчаливый диалог, но когда на лице Шо появилась решительная улыбка, он четко осознал, что снова упустил нечто важное.

***

После этого инцидента Рен спихнул Шо на поруки Шоко, а сам вернулся в номер, где, с тоской покосившись в сторону мини-бара, приступил к сочинению новых песен. И только утром, когда его мозг почти физически готов был взорваться от перенапряжения, он позволил себе немного расслабиться и взял передышку.

На полноценный сон времени уже не оставалось, а быстрая дремота лишь усилила бы мигрень. Но на Каруизаве были прекрасные парки, которые Рен уже успел мельком оценить, когда носился по округе в поисках Фувы. Природа всегда производила на него бодрящий эффект, поэтому оставшееся до начала записи время он решил посвятить прогулке на свежем воздухе.

Выйдя на берег небольшого, но шумного потока, Рен с наслаждением потянулся. Думать о группе имитаторов и их ублюдке-солисте, о проблемах с записью или выкрутасах Шо не хотелось. В голове была блаженная пустота.

Рен не был уверен, сколько он так простоял. Из медитативного состояния его вывел шорох растущего рядом кустарника. Рен стряхнул с себя оцепенение, мельком глянул на часы и обернулся, сразу же натыкаясь на изумленные золотисто-карие глаза вышедшей на поляну девушки. 

— Корн, — пораженно выдохнула Кьеко, а потом часто-часто заморгала и потерла глаза, как будто пытаясь смахнуть наваждение.

— Кьёко-сан? — недоверчиво позвал её Рен. 

Та вздохнула, помотала головой и лишь после этого вновь на него посмотрела. 

— Доброе утро, Рен-сан!

— Доброе, — рассеяно отозвался тот и нахмурился. 

Ему же тогда не послышалось? Она же действительно назвала его «Корном»?

И тут Рена словно ударило молнией.

Ну, разумеется. Она же _Кьёко_! Подруга детства Шо, который был родом из _Киото_! Но в жизни не бывает таких совпадений…

— Прости, а как ты назвала меня в начале?

Кьёко смущено зарделась.

— Извини, я просто обозналась! Корном звали мальчика, с которым я когда-то давно играла в лесу. А сейчас солнце немного меня ослепило, и…

Глядя на тараторящую Кьёко, Рен не смог сдержать смешка. Он запустил руку себе в волосы и сам не заметил, как губы расползлись в широкой улыбке.

Господи, это действительно была она — девочка из его детства. Та самая Кьёко, которая оставила столько светлых воспоминаний. Та, кто когда-то заставил вспомнить, что такое настоящая радость от представления. Ведь, по большому счёту, именно благодаря памяти об её реакции на импровизацию придуманной на ходу роли он так долго не хотел отказываться от актёрской карьеры. 

— Рен-сан? — попыталась заглянуть ему в лицо озадаченная такой реакцией Кьёко, — всё в порядке?

— Разумеется, — хмыкнул в ответ тот. — Я просто немного шокирован своим тугодумием.

— Что?

— Я не обращал внимания на такие очевидные вещи. Но, Кьёко-чан, — Рен сам не заметил, как перешёл на привычное в детстве менее формальное обращение, и девушка пораженно захлопала глазами, — ты не ошиблась. Я действительно Корн, — он мягко улыбнулся.

— Но как..? — еле слышно спросила застывшая Кьёко.

— Что? — удивился её реакции Рен, будто и не скинул информационную бомбу на голову бедной девушке. Он снова взъерошил себе волосы. — Я понимаю, что мой внешний вид сейчас отличается. Но ради поддержания образа Тсуруги Рена я ношу линзы и крашу волосы. 

— Но… — снова начала Кьёко, прикусывая губу. — Как же так? Корн же принц эльфов, а ты… человек?

Рен удивленно вскинул брови. Вот уж чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что эта девочка до сих пор верила в волшебные миры. Хотя кого он пытался обмануть? Любой без проблем мог заметить эту её милую наивность.

— Нет, Кьёко-чан, прости, — Рен покачал головой и отвел взгляд. — Я с раннего детства хотел стать актёром. А когда ты приняла меня за эльфа, решил тебя не разочаровывать и подыграл… — он вздохнул и, не желая в одночасья разрушать все её мечты, добавил. — Но знаешь, камень, который я тебе тогда подарил, действительно волшебный! Он часто и меня спасал от негативных эмоций. И… — он оборвал себя на полуслове и перевел испуганный взгляд на всхлипывающую Кьёко.

О нет. Он всё-таки довел её до слез.

— Кьёко-чан, мне действительно жаль…

Та замотала головой и шмыгнула носом.

— Всё нормально. Просто я так рада! — заверила она и разрыдалась еще сильнее.

— О, Господи, — в попытке успокоить Рен неуверенно погладил её по плечу, а когда Кьёко не отпихнула его руку, заключил в объятия, — ну чего ты?

— Ты вырос таким замечательным взрослым. Это так здорово, — всхлипнула та, утыкаясь носом ему в грудь.

— И поэтому ты ревёшь? — удивился Рен, принимаясь успокаивающе гладить её по голове.

— Нет, — глухо отозвалась Кьёко. — Но я не могу остановиться.

Рен вздохнул и лишь крепче прижал к себе её хрупкое подрагивающее тельце. Похоже, именно сейчас её нагнал стресс за все прошедшие дни. Это была естественная реакция организма, и Рен не был против побыть для Кьёко «жилеткой». 

С самого детства Рен был довольно одиноким ребёнком. Он знал, как сильно его любили родители, но всё же те были звездами шоу-бизнеса и часто бывали в разъездах. Поэтому Рену пришлось очень быстро повзрослеть. 

Он гнался за своей мечтой, хотел быть достойным приемником отца и стать отличным актёром. Но ему не прощали ошибок, ожидая от отпрыска Хизури Куу мгновенного идеального результата. Но у его отца, в отличие от Рена, были годы практики на то, чтобы отточить своё мастерство, а их продолжали сравнивать. Рен выбивался из сил, пытаясь сражаться с несправедливостью, а когда почти уже отчаялся, жизнь ненадолго свела его с Кьёко, которая стала первой, кто просто в него поверил. Тогда её искренняя улыбка очень его поддержала. 

К несчастью, позднее судьба сыграла жестокую шутку и с самой Кьёко. Правда, упорства этой девушке было не занимать. Она до сих пор упрямо поднималась на ноги, привлекая к себе излишнее внимание людей с сомнительной заинтересованностью. Так больше не могло продолжаться.

— Не бойся, я буду тебя защищать, — тихо обещал Рен и, подавшись моменту, прижался щекой к её волосам.

Кьёко всхлипнула и лишь сильнее вцепилась в его рубашку, зная, что всё действительно будет хорошо. Ведь она до сих пор безоговорочно верила своему другу детства.

***

Иногда Рен забывал, что Шо был по-настоящему крутым музыкантом. Но тот не постеснялся об этом напомнить, когда утёр нос Vie Ghoul, по памяти переписав и обработав их дебютный хит, сделав концовку откровенно насмешливой. Именно это, по-видимому, и стало последней каплей для их подражателей, и те окончательно скрылись с горизонта.

Рен вздохнул и устало потёр глаза. 

Они только что закончили шоу, где, подводя итоги их музыкальной карьеры, ведущий торжественно прозвал их успех «началом легенды о несокрушимых музыкантах». Их дуэт буквально монополизировал первые строки чартов, но Рена не особо радовал их звездный триумф. 

Он знал, что всегда был хорошим музыкантом. Иначе бы музыка не стала его альтернативным пропуском в мир шоу-бизнеса. Их группа же всегда была на высоте, но небывалых высот они достигли только, когда Шо всерьез взялся за дело. 

Рен был с собой честен и понимал, что на фоне Фувы он был очень посредственным исполнителем, и его гордость была уязвлена.

— Все в порядке? — спросила Шоко, которая всегда чутко реагировала на эмоциональное состояние своих подопечных. 

— Да, конечно, — поспешил взять себя в руки Рен, — просто немного устал.

Шоко смерила его цепким обеспокоенным взглядом и нахмурилась.

— Тогда поезжай домой и как следует выспись. Только не забудь, что завтра у вас выступление в…

— Да-да, помню. Не волнуйся, капитан, не опоздаю, — шутливо отдал ей честь Рен.

— Иди уже, — фыркнула Шоко и, задавая нужное направление, подтолкнула того к выходу. 

Рен и не думал с ней спорить. Хотя, на самом деле, сейчас меньше всего ему хотелось оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. Ведь даже алкоголь бы лишь добавил сентиментального настроения, ухудшив ситуацию. 

Может быть, ему действительно стоило хорошенько выспаться? Ведь говорят же, что сон — неплохое лекарство от депрессии.

Рен еще раз вздохнул и достал на ходу сотовый. Из-за периодических бессмысленных звонков и сообщений от разных представительниц мира шоу-бизнеса во время работы он оставлял телефон на беззвучном режиме. А вот сейчас, когда впервые за долгое время Рен действительно надеялся на какое-нибудь интересное предложение, у него был только один пропущенный вызов.

— А? — приподнял бровь Рен, увидев имя звонившей. — А я уж начал думать, что обмен номерами был для тебя простой формальностью, Кьёко-чан. 

Рен включил оставленное голосовое сообщение и улыбнулся, услышав её немного напряженный из-за нервов голос.

— Это Могами! Извини, что звоню в рабочее время! — её ожидаемо формальное начало даже немного умиляло. — Но дело в том… Я…

После непродолжительной паузы раздался гудок, символизирующий конец сообщения. 

Рен недоверчиво уставился на телефон.

— Что такое? Связь прервалась?

У Кьёко явно что-то случилось, иначе бы та просто не стала звонить. А раз так, нужно было выяснить, в какую передрягу снова умудрилась вляпаться эта девушка.

Рен решительно нажал на кнопку вызова.

***

— Так в чём именно твоя проблема? — потер переносицу Рен.

С Кьёко они договорились встретиться тем же вечером в ближайшем к зданию LME парке. Но даже после её пламенной речи о новом предложении, Рен так и не смог понять, что её так не устраивало в новой предложенной ей роли.

— Но, — запротестовала Кьёко, — если я буду отыгрывать только злодеек, я никогда не смогу достичь своей цели!

— А какая у тебя цель? — глядя на замявшуюся девушку, Рен заинтересованно склонил голову на бок.

Та же поджала губы и отвела взгляд, явно не желая делиться своими переживаниями.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Рен. — Я понимаю. Ты мне не доверяешь.

— Нет! — тут же горячо возразила Кьёко, вцепившись в рукав его рубашки. — Я доверяю тебе! Просто…

Она растерянно огляделась, словно ища поддержку у окружающих их деревьев. А потом, как перед прыжком в воду, набрала полную грудь воздуха и начала свою исповедь.

Слушая её, Рен откинулся на спинку скамейки и уставился на темнеющее небо. Сказать по правде, он был огорчён. Конечно, зная их с Шо историю, он вполне мог понять желание Кьёко отомстить. И всё же перед ним сидела девушка, способная добиться в актёрском мастерстве больших успехов. А она тратила свой талант на достижение столь низменной цели. 

— Я разочарован, — честно признался Рен, когда Кьёко закончила своё сбивчивое объяснение. 

— П-почему? — ахнула та, а потом испугано округлила глаза. — Ах, ну конечно! Вы же с Шо в одной группе. А если я уничтожу его, это может отразиться и на твоей карьере!

— Что? — Рен недоверчиво посмотрел на готовую рухнуть к его ногам в извинении Кьёко. — Нет! Я не это имел в виду.

Конечно, при желании Кьёко могла даже горы свернуть, но Рену никогда даже в голову бы не пришло рассматривать её в качестве угрозы своей карьеры. 

— Тогда что я сделала не так?

Услышав её печальный непонимающий голос, Рен вздохнул.

— Просто ты очень талантлива, Кьёко-чан. А что ты будешь делать, когда победишь этого придурка на арене шоу-бизнеса? Вернёшься к обычной жизни?

— Конечно, нет! — тут же возразила та. — Возможно, моя первоначальная цель и была связана с Шо. Но теперь всё не так!

— Правда? Ты сама себе противоречишь. Пару минут назад ты сказала, что изучаешь актёрское мастерство ради мести Фува. 

Кьёко яростно замотала головой.

— Нет! — горячо заверила она. — Кто вообще будет делать ради него что-то подобное!? Я бы никогда не стала изучать актёрское мастерство по такой дурацкой причине! 

Увидев её искренний энтузиазм, Рен заинтересованно приподнял бровь.

— Тогда для чего?

Взгляд Кьёко смягчился.

— Понимаешь, с самого детства я никогда не делала ничего для себя. Мой мир всегда вращался вокруг других людей. Но теперь всё иначе! Я чувствую, что изучая актёрское мастерство, я смогу заново создать себя! И это делает меня счастливой, — она прикусила губу и перевела на Рена застенчивый взгляд. — Ты мне веришь?

— Конечно, — мягко улыбнулся тот. 

А кто бы не поверил, услышав такие искренние слова?

Рен снова откинулся на спинку скамейки и прикрыл глаза, обдумывая услышанное. Эта девушка действительно была невероятна. Стать актрисой, чтобы создать себя настоящую. Ему была очень близка эта мысль. Жаль только, что для него самого было уже слишком поздно…

Рен встряхнул голову, выбивая ненужные мысли. Речь сейчас была не о нём.

— Так, ладно. Если всё, что ты сказала, — правда, внимательно меня послушай.

Кьёко подобралась, и Рен обвиняюще ткнул в неё пальцем.

— Сейчас ты всего лишь новичок. И что же ты о себе возомнила, отклоняя роли, которые сами падают тебе в руки? Сыграла в одной высокорейтинговой дораме и уже успела возгордиться?

— Нет! — ужаснулась Кьёко и яростно замотала руками. — Всё не так! Просто здесь режиссер хочет, чтобы я просто копировала Мио. А как я буду расти, как актриса, если не выйду за рамки одной роли!?

— Послушай, все роли разные, как и люди. Персонажи создаются актерами. И у образа «в стиле Мио» тоже может быть много граней. Так подумай головой и создай нового и уникального персонажа, — увидев её завороженный взгляд, Рен усмехнулся. — Кроме того, не зацикливайся на том, что тебе пока достаются лишь злодейские роли. Уж поверь, правильно сыграть злодея, чтобы произвести впечатление на аудиторию, намного сложнее, чем героя. И…

Рен остановился на полуслове и хмуро посмотрел на свои руки. А имеет ли он право всё это говорить?

— Хотя, что я могу знать, — грустно покачал он головой.

— Рен-сан…

Увидев обеспокоенное лицо Кьёко, тот постарался выдавить из себя улыбку. Сейчас не время для его старой меланхолии.

— Но! Если ты не веришь мне, мы можем позвонить моему отцу. Хотя уверен, что он скажет тебе примерно то же самое.

— Твоему отцу? — удивилась Кьёко. — Королю эльфов?

Она поймала на себе насмешливый взгляд и смущенно покраснела.

— Конечно, нет. А кто тогда твой отец, Корн?

— Ну-у-у, — протянул тот, задумчиво ероша волосы. — В Японии его очень долго знали под именем Хозу Шухея.

— Что?! — Кьёко от изумления подскочила на месте, а потом встретилась с Реном взглядом и прикусила губу. — Теперь я понимаю, почему у твоего отца были длинные руки, не позволяющие тебе взлететь. 

Рен резко втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Сейчас у меня всё хорошо, — твёрдо сказал он.

— Но, Корн, ты же так и не добился своей мечты. Неужели ты действительно сдался?

— Скорее не выдержал напряжения, — поморщился Рен. — Кьёко-чан, наши цели меняются.

— Да, но… Тебя всё устраивает? Ты счастлив?

Глядя в эти честные серьезные глаза, Рен больше не мог себе врать.

Всё ли его устраивало? 

У него была новая прекрасная жизнь. Но ответ всё же был очевиден. 

Нет.

***

Сначала Рен насторожился. Потому что в прошлый раз, когда он получил странное голосовое сообщение от Кьёко, оказалось, что та в панике пыталась найти своего нового персонажа. А ему потом полночи пришлось учить её кошачьей походке, и это стало одним из самых смущающих событий его жизни. Но, к счастью, на этот раз Кьёко всего лишь хотела отдать ему приглашение на вечеринку.

Рен не совсем понимал, почему праздник в канун Рождества, а по совместительству и день Рожденья внучки президента LME они назвали именно «Благодарственной вечеринкой». Но кем он был, чтобы придираться?

Еще одной важной и малоизвестной частью этого вечера было то, что после полуночи наступал день Рожденья самой Кьёко. А помня, как та грустила в детстве потому, что этот день ни для кого никогда не был особенным, Рен тщательно выбирал ей подарок и даже придумал к нему красивую легенду. Он хотел подарить ей немножко волшебства. Ведь для чего ещё нужны были принцы эльфов? 

Так Рен и оказался в особняке Такарада Лори на одной из самых масштабных за последние годы вечеринке.

Он видел, как одетая в поварской наряд Кьёко порхала от гостю к гостю, и мягко улыбнулся. Ей сейчас было явно не до него. Вместо этого он решил отыскать в толпе еще хоть одно мало-мальски знакомое лицо.

— Огата-сан, — поприветствовал Рен молодого режиссёра. — Добрый вечер.

— Добрый вечер, — немного удивленно ответил тот. — Ах, Вы же один из тех музыкантов, да?

Рен ощетинился на сравнение с теми придурками, и, увидев его реакцию, Огато поспешил исправиться.

— Я прошу прощения. Тсуруга-сан, верно?

— Просто Рен, — вежливо улыбнулся тот. — Не люблю формальное к себе обращение.

— Как скажите, Рен-сан.

— Огата-сан, я хотел поздравить Вас, — перевел тему тот. — Рейтинги «Темной луны» действительно впечатляют.

— Спасибо, — смущенно улыбнулся режиссёр. — Во многом это заслуга актеров.

Рен проследил за его задумчивым взглядом и увидел Кьёко, приветствующую своих партнёров по съемкам.

— Возможно, Вы и правы, — тихо согласился он. — Но, что не говори, Вы всё-таки смогли превзойти своего отца. А это дорогого стоит.

Рен услышал тихий вздох и утешающе улыбнулся.

— Огата-сан, можно я задам Вам один вопрос?

— Конечно, Рен-сан.

— Как Вы всё-таки смогли справиться с напряжением из-за постоянного сравнения с Вашим отцом — всеми признанным режиссёром?

Огата поджал губы и рвано вздохнул, но потом, наверное, увидел что-то во взгляде самого Рена, потому что всё-таки ответил на этот довольно личный вопрос.

— Я просто понял, что я — это я, а мой отец — это мой отец. Мы разные люди и не должны зависеть друг от друга. Вот и всё.

— Спасибо за Вашу честность, — поблагодарил Рен внезапно осипшим голосом и прикрыл глаза. Сказанные Огата слова действительно вызывали восхищения. Раньше Рен никогда бы не подумал, что этот с виду хрупкий мужчина обладал такой решительной храбростью.

— Простите меня, Рен-сан, — вывел его из задумчивого состояния тихий голос Огата. — Я хочу поздороваться со своими актерами. Если Вы не против…

— Конечно, было приятно с Вами пообщаться, Огата-сан, — кивнул тот и, отойдя в сторону, прислонился к стене.

Ему нужно было перевести дух. Хотя, конечно, Рен сам решил ковырнуть свою старую рану. И ему некого было винить в том, что он оказался трусливей другого человека, оказавшегося в схожей ситуации. Пример Огата действительно его восхищал. Он вздохнул, пытаясь вновь обрести пошатнувшееся душевное равновесие.

— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

Рен резко распахнул глаза и поспешил нацепить на лицо свою вежливую улыбку.

— Добрый вечер, Такарада-тайчо. Обещаю, у меня даже есть приглашение.

Тот весело фыркнул, хотя его глаза оставались серьёзными.

— Я не об этом. Рождество считается семейным праздником. Так почему ты здесь?

— Мы всего пару часов назад закончили запись, — пожал плечами Рен. — А так как праздновать Рождество в самолёте не очень-то весело, я договорился с родителями, что вместо этого проведу с ними Новый год. Я не знаю, что Вы думаете, но у нас нет никаких разногласий.

— И именно поэтому ты сменил страну, имя, внешность, направление работы и отказался от всех связей? — приподнял бровь Такарада.

Рен опустил голову и стиснул зубы. Сегодняшний вечер становился для него испытанием.

— Я обсудил всё с родителями. И они согласились, что я должен сам решать, как прожить собственную жизнь.

— Хорошо, — просто ответил Такарада. — Не обязательно так агрессивно реагировать. Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты знаешь, что мой кабинет всегда для тебя открыт.

— М-м-м, спасибо?

Было странно даже думать, что президент LME на полном серьезе предлагал решать проблемы таланта из конкурирующей компании. Но речь шла всё-таки об Такарада Лори. 

— Ах, Рен-сан! — этот голос стал глотком свежего воздуха. 

Пользуясь возможностью уйти от этого неловкого разговора, Рен искренне улыбнулся подбежавшей к ним девушке.

— Здравствуй, Кьёко-чан.

— Прости! Кажется, я пропустила момент твоего прибытия! — она уже хотела согнуться в поклоне, но Рен успел её остановить, положив на плечо руку.

— Все нормально. Я видел, как ты занята. Не волнуйся, мне не было скучно.

Рен кинул взгляд на Такарада и заметил, что тот смотрел на них как-то уж слишком расчетливо, и ему заранее это не нравилось. 

— Это хорошо! — просияла Кьёко, не замечая напряжения. — Пойдем, Рен-сан! — она дернула его за руку, и тот охотно оторвался от стены. — Я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить!

Рена всё еще очень сильно умилял не потускневший за все эти годы энтузиазм этой девушки. Он кивнул на прощание Такарада и последовал за ней к небольшому постаменту, где сидела милая девочка в платье маленькой принцессы.

— Мария-чан! — позвала Кьёко, и та сразу же к ней обернулась с огромной улыбкой на лице.

— Сестренка!

— Мария-чан, — снова начала Кьёко. — Я бы хотела тебя познакомить со своим очень особенным другом. Его зовут Тсуруга Рен.

Рен удивленно вскинул бровь и посмотрел на бесхитростное выражение лица Кьёко. Вряд ли та осознавала, как многозначно прозвучала её фраза. Потом он перевел взгляд на обиженно надувшуюся девочку и улыбнулся. 

— Мне очень приятно с тобой познакомиться, Мария-чан, — сказал Рен, присаживаясь перед ней на корточки. — А также спасибо, что позволила мне поприсутствовать на твоем празднике.

— Ты гость сестренки, — завозилась на своём месте та, а потом окинула его оценивающим взглядом. — Я заставлю тебя пожалеть, если ты когда-нибудь её обидишь!

— Зачем мне это? — искренне изумился Рен. — Рыцарь никогда не обидит свою принцессу. Даже наоборот. Я всегда буду её защищать.

Его улыбка стала еще шире, когда он краем глаза заметил, как сильно покраснела Кьёко, но он так и не решился отвести взгляда от сидящей перед ним с серьезным видом девочки. 

— Обещаешь? — наконец уточнила Мария.

— Да, — твердо ответил Рен.

— Тогда поклянись, — протянула ему кулачок с оттопыренным мизинчиком та.

Рен подавил рвущийся наружу смех и с самым серьезным видом прошел этот сложный детский ритуал. Даже без него он бы не отказался от своих слов и никогда бы не оставил в беде свою подругу детства. Но для Марии это было важно. А сама Мария была важна для Кьёко. 

После этого вечер стал поистине волшебным.

***

Шанс, что такое могло произойти, практически равнялся нулю. Но, похоже, сегодня у фортуны было своеобразное чувство юмора.

Рен тихо выругался и, зажав ладонью правый глаз, хмуро уставился в пол.

— Что случилось? — тут же обеспокоенно поинтересовалась у него Шоко.

Тот поморщился, но решил, что сейчас, правда — лучшая политика.

— У меня выпала линза.

— Что? — удивленно округлила глаза Шоко.

— Ха! Значит, ты всё-таки не настолько идеальный, каким прикидываешься, — насмешливо заметил Шо.

— Идиот, у меня стопроцентное зрение, — одарил того хмурым взглядом Рен, сдерживаясь, чтобы не показать фак. — Я ношу оттеночные линзы.

— Как скажешь, — небрежно отмахнулся Шо с той же язвительной улыбкой.

— Дай посмотреть, может быть всё не так плохо, — Шоко мягко отвела от лица его руку.

Конечно, всё было не так уж и плохо. Просто запасные линзы у него лежали в бардачке машины. А сегодня он, как назло, приехал вместе со всеми на мини-автобусе.

Смирившись с судьбой, Рен тяжело вздохнул и поднял взгляд.

— У тебя зеленые глаза! — пораженно ахнула Шото. — Почему ты их прячешь?

— Потому что отделяю работу от своей личной жизни, — честно назвал одну из причин Рен.

Другой причиной маскировки была паранойя, что кто-нибудь мог признать в нём сына Хизури Куу и Джулии.

— Так, когда прибудет журналист?

Шоко задумчиво постучала по ремешку своих наручных часов.

— Примерно через десять минут.

Проклятье. Даже если бы Рен очень поспешил, он не успел бы добраться до магазина и вернуться точно к сроку.

— Отлично.

— Эй, куда ты собрался? — обеспокоенно окликнула его Шоко.

— В туалет, — небрежно бросил Рен через плечо. — Сниму уж и вторую линзу. Гетерохромия привлекает куда больше внимания.

— Отлично, — повторил он самому себе, смывая в раковину уже бесполезную линзу.

Он встретился взглядом со своим отражением и раздраженно прищурился. А потом помотал головой и отошел от зеркала. 

Наверное, всё не так уж и плохо. Всегда же был шанс, что никто ничего не заметит. А если и нет, то почему бы не подарить поклонникам капельку себя настоящего?

***

Они успели ответить на большую часть вопросов об их новом альбоме, когда Рен понял, что его надежды не увенчались успехом.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он у журналистки, которая на протяжении всего интервью не отрывала от него заинтересованного взгляда.

— Да нет, прости, — спохватилась та. — Просто, кажется, в тебе что-то изменилось. Но я никак не могу понять, что.

— Этот идиот умудрился посеять свои линзы, — бесхитростно сдал его Шо.

Журналистка удивленно захлопала глазами.

— И правда! Так вот каков настоящий Тсуруга Рен! И что же ты ещё прячешь от своих фанатов? — хитро улыбнулась она.

— Это останется между мной и моим стилистом, — усмехнулся Рен.

— Так сколько же у тебя на самом деле секретов?

Шо довольно сильно дернул Рена за волосы, и тот зашипел и пихнул его локтем в бок.

— Я надеялся, что это парик, — пожал плечами Шо, возвращаясь на свое место.

— Нет, похоже, волосы у нашего человека-загадки настоящие, — хихикнула журналистка, кидая в его сторону заинтересованный взгляд.

— Разумеется, — хмыкнул Рен, небрежно их приглаживая. — На самом деле так ли всё это важно? Или Вы думаете, что мне стоит сменить имидж?

— Хм, — журналистка кокетливо склонила голову на бок. — А как насчет того, чтобы покраситься?

— О нет, нашей группе и одного-то блондина многовато, — небрежно ткнул пальцем в сторону Шо Рен.

— Эй! — тут же возмутился тот, вызывая смешок от журналистки.

— Хорошо-хорошо, я тебя поняла, — подняла руки та. — Это и правда было бы не целесообразно. Ваш дуэт слишком сильно держится на контрасте.

Рен улыбнулся и понадеялся, что на этом данная тема была исчерпана.

***

На самом деле, Рен не собирался заезжать в тот день в агентство. Но Шоко попросила его забрать кое-какие документы, и он не смог ей отказать, зная, что её утренний график будет плотно забит побудкой Шо.

Но он никак не мог предвидеть, чем обернется его кратковременный заезд в агентство. У стойки регистрации стоял его лучший друг, устало потирающего лоб.

— Рик? 

Тот резко обернулся на голос. 

— О, слава Богу! — он облегченно вздохнул и, подобрав с пола дорожную сумку, поспешил к Рену. — На каком английском говорят эти люди? Я ни черта их не понимаю!

Тот рассмеялся, заключая Рика в дружеские объятья.

— Просто не думай об этом, дружище. Ты здесь какими судьбами? Я вроде пока не делал ничего такого, что бы требовало твоего личного вмешательства.

— Это тебе так кажется, — похлопал его по плечу Рик. — Я взял отпуск, чтобы отпраздновать с тобой твой день Рожденья. А то сам ты видимо опять появишься дома только через два года.

Рен хмыкнул и покачал головой, а потом, заметив, сколько внимания они к себе привлекали, кивнул на выход.

— Пойдем. У меня сегодня съемки клипа. Поговорим в машине.

— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Рик.

— Ты уже где-нибудь обосновался?

— Вот еще, — хмыкнул тот. — Помнится, ты хвалился, что у тебя есть замечательная комната для гостей.

— Ну, тогда тебе придется подождать, пока я закончу со всеми делами, — усмехнулся Рен, открывая машину.

— Фигня, — отмахнулся Рик. — Слушай, а что, мне пока тоже называть тебя «Реном»? — он уточнил, когда они оказались в закрытом транспорте.

— На публике желательно.

— Как скажешь, Куон.

Рен хмыкнул, трогаясь с места. Он бы очень хотел провести со старым другом побольше времени, но работа была всё же на первом месте.

— Кстати, как дела у Тины? — спросил он, останавливаясь на красный свет светофора.

— Прекрасно! — улыбнулся Рик, копаясь во внутреннем кармане куртки. — Кстати, познакомься со своим будущим крестником!

Рен удивленно моргнул, когда ему под нос сунули фотографию. На ней была изображена мягко улыбающаяся Тина, и лишь потом Рен понял, что та нежно держалась руками за свой пока плоский живот.

— Ого, поздравляю! — широко улыбнулся Рен, принимая фото. — Это здорово, Рик!

— Ага, — усмехнулся гордый будущий папаша. — Не вызывай затора, Куон. Нам уже зеленый.

***

На студию они приехали ожидаемо раньше Шоко и Шо, и Рен решил сразу отправиться на поиски продюсера.

— Асами-сан! — окликнул он её в коридоре.

— Ох, — обернулась та.— Здравствуй, Рен. Ты рано.

— Добрый день. Вы не будете против, если на съемках поприсутствует мой друг? — он махнул рукой в сторону Рика. — Он только сегодня прилетел из Америки и еще не успел обустроиться.

— Разумеется, никаких проблем, — Асами скользнула по Рику заинтересованным взглядом. — Я Асами Харуки. Приятно с Вами познакомиться.

— Ричард Харт, — понятливо кивнул тот.

— Асами-сан, — сразу перешел к делу Рен. — Я надеялся, что, прежде чем всё начнётся, Вы хотя бы в общих чертах расскажете мне о клипе.

— Разумеется, — улыбнулась та, давно привыкнув к тому, как серьезно Рен относился даже к мелким деталям работы. — Давайте пройдем в конференц-зал, и я всё объясню.

***

— Хорошо,— начала Асами, закинув ногу на ногу, когда они разместились на диванах. — Мы будем снимать клип на «Emperor's New Clothes». И в противоположность «Prisoner», я хочу, чтобы здесь ведущую роль сыграл ты.

— Даже если я опять ведущий голос? — приподнял бровь Рен.

— Да, даже так. Шо всё равно никогда бы не смог изобразить задуманное.

Рен заинтересованно склонил голову. Так значит у Асами было больше веры в его силы. Хотя то, что Фува — ужасный актёр, было общеизвестным фактом. Переплюнуть его перед камерами было не сложно.

— Я могу взглянуть на сценарий?

— Конечно, — улыбнулась Асами, передавая ему папку. 

Рик заинтересованно подался вперед и взял лист с текстом песни, которая, как и многие проекты Рена, была на английском языке.

— Что думаешь? — спросила Асами, когда Рен дошел до последней страницы сценария.

Тот одобрительно кивнул. Но, по правде говоря, он был просто в восторге. Судя по сценарию, ему придется изображать целый водоворот чувств.

— Что, уже не можешь дождаться съемки? — понятливо хмыкнул Рик, возвращая листок с текстом.

Рен закатил глаза. Его друг слишком хорошо его знал.

— Рен, ты нас опередил, — заметила вошедшая в зал Шоко.

— Почему тебя это так удивляет? Он же у нас «мистер-я-не-знаю-значения-слова-опоздать», — презрительно хмыкнул следующий за ней Шо. 

Рик заинтересованно склонил голову на бок.

— Так это и есть Фува? — хмыкнул он. — Должен отдать должное твоему самоконтролю. Его самодовольное лицо так и просит близкого знакомства с кулаком.

— А я про что? — обернулся к другу Рен. — Погоди, это он еще не устроил истерику, из-за того, что по сценарию появится только к самому концу клипа.

Знающая английский Шоко смущенно замерла, Шо же, на подсознательном уровне поняв, что над ним издевались, поспешил возмутиться.

— Это еще кто?!

— Это мой друг Рик, — усмехнулся Рен, а потом снова перешел на английский. — Рик, это мой менеджер Шоко Аки, ну и согруппник Фува Шо.

— Приятно познакомиться, — приветливо улыбнулся Рик.

— Взаимно, — неуверенно отозвалась на английском Шоко.

Шо же лишь фыркнул и с размахом плюхнулся на свободное кресло.

— Я уже рассказала Рену о некоторых деталях, — стараясь разрядить обстановку, вмешалась Асами и передала документы Фува. — Шо, прочитай сценарий, и мы продолжим.

Тот закатил глаза, и Рен мысленно приготовился к истерике.

***

— Снято! — крикнул режиссер, и Рен поднялся с пола и небрежно отряхнул брюки от пыли.

— Сейчас сменим грим и продолжим, — дал отмашку режиссёр, просматривая отснятые кадры.

Рен понятливо кивнул и поспешил в гримёрную.

— Скажи-ка мне еще раз, почему ты решил заниматься в Японии именно музыкой? — спросил Рик, с интересом рассматривая баночки на стойке гримёра.

— О чём ты? — приподнял бровь Рен.

— Я о том, что уже очень давно не видел тебя таким счастливым, — серьезно сказал тот, глядя прямо ему в глаза. — Ты действительно кайфуешь от съёмок.

— Мы, кажется, уже давно выяснили, что я никудышный актёр, — сжал челюсть Рен, отводя взгляд.

— Правда? А вот мне почему-то кажется, что режиссёр и продюсер были бы категорически не согласны с таким заявлением.

— Рик, брось. Я уже пробовал играть и провалился.

— Нет, — возразил тот. — Ты пробовал действовать в тени отца. А когда не добился успеха, смылся в другую страну, где почему-то не дал себе второго шанса.

— Рик… — поморщился Рен, зарабатывая неодобрительный взгляд от гримера. 

— Что? Будешь отрицать?

Рен прикрыл глаза. Нет, он не будет. Потому что всё это было чистой правдой, в которую каждый мало-мальски знакомый с ним человек не претил ткнуть.

— Просто подумай над этим, — мягко продолжил Рик. — Играя, ты почти светишься изнутри. Так почему бы тебе не начать делать то, что ты действительно любишь?

У Рена пока не было на это ответа.

***

— А я уж и забыл, что на самом деле ты просто гуманоид, который притворяется человеком, — вздохнул Рик, когда они отъехали от студии.

— О чём это ты? — удивленно приподнял брови Рен.

Рик постарался вздохнуть ещё более драматично.

— Сколько там длились твои съёмки, Куон? И за всё это время не было ни одного перекуса. Ни одного! — он возмущенно взмахнул руками. — Если бы не автоматы со снеком и газировкой я бы действительно попробовал на вкус те штуки из набора гримёра. Они и так уже начали казаться вполне аппетитными.

— Не драматизируй, — фыркнул Рен. — Минут через двадцать будем у меня. Там и поешь.

— Ну, уж нет! Я помню, как отвратительно ты готовишь. А я пересекал океан не для того, чтобы есть доширак или собственную же стряпню.

— И что ты тогда предлагаешь?

— Да тормозни хоть бы вон там, — ткнул пальцем в ресторанчик, мимо которого они как раз проезжали, Рик.

Рен не стал спорить с изнеженным на домашней пище другом и повернул на стоянку.

***

«Дарумая», у которой они остановились, оказалось очень уютным местечком. Оставалось только надеяться, что еда тоже не подведёт.

— Так что ты будешь? — уточнил Рен, когда они устроились за столиком.

— Фирменное?— пожал плечами Рик, бесцельно крутя в руках меню. — Не то, чтобы я понял тут хоть слово.

— Слушай, а что ты вообще собирался делать, если бы не наткнулся на меня в агентстве?

— Ну, я знаю по-японски «итадакимас», «охаё» и «сайонара».

— Короче, ты рассчитывал только есть, здороваться и прощаться? — хмыкнул Рен.

— О, да пошёл ты, — осклабился Рик, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Простите, вы готовы сделать заказ?

Рен повернулся к официантке и удивленно вскинул брови.

— Кьёко-чан?

— Ах, Рен-сан! — радостно улыбнулась та, увидев знакомое лицо. — Добрый вечер.

— Ты здесь подрабатываешь? — недоверчиво уточнил тот.

— Не совсем. Хозяева позволяют мне здесь жить. А взамен я, когда могу, помогаю им с обслуживанием клиентов.

— Тогда мне действительно стоит поприветствовать их должным образом, — улыбнулся Рен, заметив, с какой нежностью Кьёко отзывается об своих опекунах. 

С «благодарственной вечеринки» он смутно помнил уже немолодую пару, которая не была похожа на кого-то из мира шоу-бизнеса. Но у него не было шанса с ними познакомиться.

— Разумеется, я обязательно вас представлю! — тут же радостно отозвалась Кьёко.

Рен невольно засмотрелся на её довольную искреннюю улыбку. На грешную землю же его вернул тактично прочистивший горло Рик. Кьёко тоже удивленно захлопала глазами, словно и забыла, что с самого начала у Рена была компания.

— Кьёко-чан, это Рик. Он мой хороший друг из Америки.

— Очень приятно с Вами познакомиться, — почтительно поклонилась та.

— Ты был прав, Рен, — задумчиво протянул Рик, видимо уже привыкнув, что большая часть японского населения его попросту не понимала. — Твоя Кьёко очень мила.

Та пораженно округлила глаза и зарделась.

— О! — тут же оживился Рик. — Так ты говоришь по-английски!?

— Да, сэр, — смущенно прикусила губу та.

— Тогда позволь мне сделать всё правильно, — он протянул руку и аккуратно пожал её ладошку, когда она ответила на рукопожатие. — Ты действительно очень милая девушка, Кьёко… -чан, — добавил он, вспомнив про загадочный японский этикет.

Та покраснела до самых кончиков ушей и смущенно потупилась.

— Ты реагируешь так, словно очень редко слышишь комплементы, — как обычно прямолинейно заметил Рик. — Только не говори, что я должен научить этого балбеса еще и не стесняться, выражать свои мысли вслух.

Он негодующе ткнул пальцем в направлении Рена, и тот оскорблённо приподнял брови.

— О нет, — тут же запротестовала Кьёко.— Я вовсе не напрашиваюсь на комплименты!

— Кьёко-чан, — мягко прервал её Рен. — Но я действительно считаю тебя очень милой и красивой девушкой…

Та покраснела еще сильнее, хотя раньше это казалось невозможным.

— Вы уже решили, что будете есть?

Кьёко посмотрела на них с такой надеждой, что Рен обреченно вздохнул и позволил перевести тему.

— Два фирменных, пожалуйста.

— А напитки?

— Просто воду.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась Кьёко, записав всё в блокнотик. — Я скоро вернусь.

— Заткнись, — поморщился Рен, когда она скрылась на кухне.

— Я молчал, — хохотнул Рик.

— У тебя всё написано на лице.

— О, хорошо. Значит, мне не нужно распыляться. Ты и так всё прекрасно знаешь.

И Рен действительно знал и даже почти готов был признать, что его чувства к Кьёко в какой-то момент перестали быть чисто платоническими.

***

Всё из-за той же паранойи, Рен не афишировал дату своего рождения. Поэтому этот день прошел спокойно и без гор подарков от фанатов. Кроме того, всё свое свободное время Рен проводил с Риком, который решил уехать 13 числа, чтобы отпраздновать Валентинов день с Тиной, так что он не присутствовал на вручении большей части предварительного праздничного шоколада. И его всё устраивало до тех пор, пока он не добрался до студии.

— И что с ним опять не так? — почти меланхолично поинтересовался Рен, скидывая на диван свою сумку.

— Мне тоже интересно, почему Шо сейчас выглядит даже хуже чем вчера, — вздохнула Асами, с опаской поглядывая в сторону пышущего яростью Шо.

— Боюсь, всему виной вчерашняя мистическая история, — устало потёрла лоб Шоко.

— Мистическая история? — изумилась Асами. — Он что увидел НЛО?

— Хуже. Все из-за Кьёко-чан и солиста Vie Ghoul, — Рен резко вскинул голову и нахмурился. — Есть подозрения, что они встречаются…

— Не может быть! — воскликнула изумленная Асами.

И Рен был полностью с ней согласен. Не было и шанса, что Кьёко бы согласилась встречаться с Рейно. Уж скорее тот снова начал её преследовать. 

— Рен? — неуверенно позвала того Шоко, почувствовав пробуждение в комнате второго злобного демона.

Тот повел головой и постарался разжать стиснутые кулаки и успокоиться.

— Бред, — заключил он, плюхаясь на диван.

— Возможно, — пожала плечами Асами. — Но даже если так, Шо считает, что ему нанесли сильный удар по самолюбию.

Рен скептически приподнял бровь. По его мнению, любые дела Кьёко уже никак его не касались.

— Так больше не может продолжаться, — вздохнула Асами. — Сейчас он не способен держать лицо. А внешность — тоже важное звено в карьере. 

— И что? 

Продюсер неодобрительно глянула на Рена.

— То, что ваши фанатки могут переключиться на других идолов.

— И?

— Ты что до сих пор думаешь, что тебя это не касается? — встряла Шоко.

— Касается, — неохотно признал Рен. — Но это не значит, что я собираюсь пошевелить хоть пальцем, чтобы успокоить этого идиота.

Шоко обреченно взмахнула руками.

— Да почему в этой группе у всех проблема с приоритетами?!

Рен осклабился. Он-то как раз считал, что его приоритеты расставлены в нужных местах. И сейчас он планировал свои дальнейшие действия. Потому что, какой бы бредовой не была эта ситуация, она нуждалась в скорейшем разрешении. А судя по состоянию Шо, тот был готов с радостью наломать новых дров. 

Но будь Рен проклят, если он позволит чему-нибудь случиться с Кьёко.

***

Подъезжая к студии, Рен не ожидал, что столкнётся с солистом Vie Ghoul.

— Что здесь забыл, Рейно? 

— Не твоего ума дело, «Рен», — хмыкнул тот, при этом отшатываясь от него на значительное расстояние.

— Забавно. Мне вот кажется, что у тебя тоже не может быть никаких дел на студии «Фуджи». 

Разве только его «дела» были связаны со съемками «Темной луны», которые там проходили. Рен угрожающе прищурился, и Рейно предусмотрительно сделал ещё пару шагов назад.

— Лев может рычать, сколько ему вздумается, но я всё равно найду способ добиться своей цели, — он уверенно вздернул подбородок.

— Правда? — насмешливо протянул Рен, разминая кулаки. — Лучше скройся с моих глаз, Рейно. И запомни, в третий раз я не стану предупреждать. Так что оставь Кьёко-чан в покое.

Если прошлого раза хватили лишь на пару месяцев, Рен был готов переломать все кости в теле Рейно, лишь бы тот уже отвязался от Кьёко, и тот явно почувствовал его намерение.

Его поспешный уход нельзя было даже назвать трусостью, потому что это было слишком уж благоразумным действием.

Рен проводил его спину хмурым взглядом и с силой провел рукой по волосам. Он правда не был уверен, что сможет сдержаться, если при следующей встрече снова застанет того за преследованием Кьёко. 

А еще Рена беспокоило, что та не обратилась к нему за помощью, когда почувствовала неладное. То есть она или так до конца ему не доверяла, или не хотела беспокоить и считала, что справится со всем сама. От любого расклада Рену было немного больно. 

— М-м-м, Рен-сан?

Тот обернулся и увидел ведущую актрису «Темной луны».

— Добрый день, Момосе-сан.

— Добрый, — улыбнулась та. — Вы к Кьёко-сан?

— Да, — честно признался Рен.

— Думаю, она будет рада Вас видеть, — её улыбка приобрела хитринку. — Пойдемте, я проведу Вас на площадку. Им осталось доснять одну сцену, и Кьёко-сан сможет уйти на перерыв.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил её Рен, следуя за девушкой.

Оказавшись на площадке, он приветливо кивнул режиссёру Огата и тихо прислонился к дальней стенке, чтобы не мешать съемочному процессу.

Рен лениво наблюдал за происходящим и не мог не поразиться силе ненависти, которую показывала Кьёко. Мио — её персонаж — получалась очень реалистичной. А учитывая с какой яростью она кидалась на своих оппонентов, Рен прекрасно понимал съежившихся от натурального страха актрис второго плана. 

Сам же Рен смотрел на игру актёров и всем сердцем желал присоединиться. Хотел временно стать кем-то другим, реагировать на чужую игру и экспериментировать, ведя других актеров в нужном направлении.

— Снято! — крик режиссёра вывел Рена из его задумчивого состояния. — Отличная работа! Можете отдохнуть.

Кьёко снова стала сама собой. Она дружелюбно кивала своим коллегам, благодаря их за игру, и посмеивалась над чем-то, сказанным другой актрисой. А потом она заметила Рена и её улыбка стала еще шире.

— Рен-сан! — она тут же к нему подскочила со своим обычным энтузиазмом.

— Привет, — поздоровался тот, улыбаясь.

— Привет! Так хорошо, что ты здесь!

— Правда? — заинтригованно приподнял бровь Рен.

— Конечно! Я уже начала думать, где тебя сегодня искать, — она слабо покраснела и потом уверенно кивнула своим собственным мыслям и продолжила. — Пойдем, у меня кое-что для тебя есть!

Рен не сомневался, что именно она могла сегодня приготовить. И ему было искренне приятно её внимание. Но всё-таки он сейчас был здесь по другой причине. Поэтому Рен поймал её за руку, останавливая.

— Постой, Кьёко-чан, — он улыбнулся насупившейся девушке. — Я с радость приму от тебя шоколад. Но сначала, я хочу убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке.

— А почему что-то должно быть не в порядке? — Кьёко удивленно склонила голову набок.

— Фува в последние дни вёл себя очень странно. Поэтому я начал беспокоиться.

— Шотаро, — зашипела девушка, с успехом имитирую разъяренную кошку.

— Кьёко-чан, — поспешил привлечь её внимание Рен. — Просто скажи, тебя ничего в последнее время не беспокоило?

Её взгляд сразу потеплел, и она мягко улыбнулась.

— Корн, — сказала Кьёко так тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, — у меня правда всё под контролем.

Тот разочаровано вздохнул. Так всё-таки она просто не хотела его беспокоить.

— Но если ты…

Его прервало коллективное аханье стоящих неподалёку актрис. Рен вскинул голову и прищурился. Прямо к ним направлялся тащащий огромный букет Шо. Кьёко тоже его заметила и пораженно замерла с приоткрытым ртом.

— У тебя сейчас такое придурочное лицо, — возвестил, остановившийся перед ними Шо.

— Потому, что ты тут объявился! — привычно огрызнулась Кьёко. — Что ты вообще здесь забыл?!

— А этот что тут делает? — презрительно хмыкнул Шо, кивая в сторону Рена.

— А разве они не в одной группе?..

Рен проигнорировал заинтересованные шепотки посторонних наблюдателей и осклабился, заинтересованно склонив голову на бок.

— Не твоё дело. А что, ты устроился на полставки в цветочный магазин?

Шо решил его полностью проигнорировать.

— Кьёко, что ты думаешь об этом венике?

Рен мельком взглянул на завороженный взгляд девушки и закатил глаза. Разумеется, она была в восторге от сказочно оформленного букета. Неплохо было досконально знать её вкус.

— Он прекрасен, — признала Кьёко, подтверждая мысли Рена.

— Конечно, этот цветник тебе понравился, — хмыкнул Шо, и Рен напрягся, когда тот кинул букет в самые руки Кьёко. — Он твой. Мои поздравления.

— Чего? — изумилась та.

— Мы целую вечность провели вместе. Только я знаю, что ты никогда ни с кем не встречалась. Поэтому, как друг детства, я поздравляю тебя, с тем, что ты стала подружкой вокалиста Vie Ghoul, — заканчивая свою речь, Шо кинул на Рена самодовольный взгляд.

Пораженная толпа охнула, и Рен в очередной раз закатил глаза. Он до сих пор не мог понять, почему Фува искренне верил в этот бред.

— Эй! — возмутилась Кьёко, а потом аккуратно положила букет на пол и обвиняюще ткнула в Шо пальцем. — Чего это мне встречаться с этой борзой?! Что с тобой не так вообще?! Второй день несёшь какой-то бред!

— А что еще я должен думать, когда ты даришь ему шоколад «от всего сердца»?

— Ты подарила ему шоколад? — Рен скрестил на груди руки. Он и так держался из последних сил, чтобы не вмешиваться в их перепалку, веря, что в данном случае Кьёко сама могла отбить тупой выпад Шо. 

Кьёко пораженно охнула и обернулась к нему с очень виноватым видом.

— Всё совсем не так, как ты думаешь! 

— Что тогда это значит? — прищурился Шо.

— Я не писала «от всего сердца»! — огрызнулась Кьёко, подскочив к доске для заметок и начав яростно вырисовывать на ней какие-то квадратики. — Вот, что я имела в виду! Если переместить недостающие куски… Читай!

«Катись в ад, Борзой. Ненавижу!»

Рен в очередной раз изумился выходкам этой девушки. Конечно, это не объясняло самой причины приготовления шоколада для Рейно. Зато стало ясно, для чего сегодня на студии тот появился.

Уставившись на доску, Рен пропустил часть продолжившейся ссоры между друзьями детства. Его внимание привлек уже спокойный голос Шо.

— Скажи, что ты об этом думаешь? — он сунул Кьёко прямо в рот какую-то конфету, и Рен напрягся, ожидая недоброго.

— Объедение, — как обычно простодушно ответила та.

— Да? — осклабился Шо. — Может и мне тогда стоит попробовать?

Он уже было потянулся к ней, но Рен никогда не жаловался на быстроту реакции. Он успел зажать Кьёко ладонью рот и дернул её на себя, увеличивая расстояние между ней и Фува.

Кьёко пораженно замычала, но не стала сопротивляться, доверчиво прижавшись спиной к груди Рена.

— Какого хрена? — прорычал Шо.

Рен даже не потрудился скрыть свои чувства.

— Фува, — начал он низким угрожающим голосом,— я клянусь, что вырву твой поганый язык, если ты ещё хоть раз попытаешься провернуть нечто подобное.

— А не много ли ты на себя берёшь? — прищурился тот, выпрямляясь в полный рост.

— А ты уверен, что хочешь со мной связываться?

И к счастью, в этом плане Шо не был идиотом. Зная, что он проигрывал Рену в физической силе, после небольшой заминки он всё же удалился, кинув несколько оскорблений напоследок.

Пораженно наблюдающие за всем зрители вновь зашептались, и Рен аккуратно убрал руку ото рта Кьёко и устало потер лоб. Неужели ему всегда теперь придется угрожать физической расправой этим поганцам? Ну, всё было не так уж и плохо, пока он всё ещё мог без труда их запугать.

— Корн, — тихо позвала Кьёко, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза. — Что сейчас случилось? Почему ты так разозлился?

Тот тяжело вздохнул и постарался выдавить из себя улыбку.

— Все хорошо, Кьёко-чан, — он нежно погладил по щеке всё еще непонимающе хлопающую глазами девушку.

Как? Вот как он должен её защищать, когда она сама так наивно велась на чужие провокации?

Рен готов был поспорить, что Фува тогда собирался её поцеловать. И, разумеется, сам Рен не особо заморачивался насчёт этой фигни о первом поцелуе. Но японцы вроде бы придавали этому какое-то значение. А сейчас речь вообще шла о любящей сказочные фантазии Кьёко. 

— Простите, всё готово к съемкам, — позвал помощник режиссёра.

Кьёко пораженно моргнула, стряхивая оцепенение.

— Хорошо! — она сделала пару шагов назад и поклонилась Рену. — Мне нужно идти.

— Конечно, — кивнул тот. — Я тебя подожду.

Задумчиво глядя в спину удаляющейся девушки, Рен думал, что всё-таки та с самого детства была его светом. А он был готов пойти на многое, чтобы не дать ей потухнуть.

***

— Не могу понять, что за кошка между вами пробежала, — распинался президент агентства.

Видимо их с Фува отношения стали настолько открыто плохими, что за дело решила взяться высшая инстанция.

— Точно, — хмыкнул Шо, — одна дранная кошка.

Рен мрачно посмотрел в его сторону, но промолчал. 

Дело было не только в Кьёко. В последнее время всё то, что Рен так старательно игнорировал в Фува, начало бесить его с удвоенной силой. Сам же Шо и раньше не отличался здравомыслием и даже не собирался скрывать своей обиды. А в итоге, они и слова друг другу не могли сказать без оскорблений.

— Что бы ни было. Сейчас для вас, мальчики, начинается новая веха! — торжественно продолжил президент. — Поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы заново нашли общей язык.

Шо кинул на Рена презрительный взгляд, и тот не остался в долгу. Можно было почти физически ощутить, как накалился воздух в кабинете.

— Что же с вами делать? — вздохнул президент, обессилено откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Шоко-сан, мне сложно Вас об этом просить. Но Вы их менеджер. И я хочу, чтобы с этого дня Вы еще внимательнее за ними следили. Не позволяйте им входить в открытые конфликты друг с другом. И на всякий случай, никогда — НИКОГДА, слышите? — не оставляйте их наедине.

Рен закатил глаза. Похоже, его на пару с Фувой принимали за взбалмошного пятилетку.

— Сэр, в этом нет необходимости.

— О! — оживился тот. — Рад слышать, что хоть у кого-то из вас есть здравомыслие! Значит, я могу ожидать, что ваши внутригрупповые стычки будут сведены к минимуму?

— Нет, сэр, Вы меня не поняли, — подался вперед Рен. — Дело в том, что я не собираюсь продлевать музыкальный контракт с Akatoki.

***

— Рен!

Тот притормозил и обернулся к запыхавшемуся менеджеру.

— Ты что-то хотела, Шоко-сан? 

Та поджала губы, не отводя от него хмурого и немного испуганного взгляда. Рен бы не удивился, если в следующую секунду, она влепила бы ему пощечину. Но вместо этого Шоко обреченно вздохнула.

— Почему ты уходишь, Рен?

Улыбка того получилась довольно печальной.

Почему? Потому, что он труслив. Потому, что он уже привык всё в своей жизни решать радикальными методами. Потому, что его заставили вспомнить о старой мечте. Потому, что он готов был снова дать себе шанс. Потому, что в его жизни появился яркий свет, и он не хотел его упускать.

— Потому, что музыка никогда не была моим истинным призванием, — ответил Рен.

— Это я уже поняла. Но, Рен, зачем уходить из агентства? Оно обеспечивает защиту и перспективную работу. Даже ясли ты не хочешь продолжать свою музыкальную карьеру…

— Шоко, — прервал её тот, кладя руки на плечи. — Ты мне действительно нравишься.

Та удивленно на него уставилась.

— Именно поэтому, — продолжил Рен, — я не хочу, чтобы тебе пришлось возиться с организацией похорон одного из своих подопечных и скрывать от правоохранительных органов другого. 

— Что?..

— Потому, что я не уверен, что, даже просто находясь с этим придурком в одном здании, смогу сдерживать приступы ярости.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — взгляд Шоко стал очень укоризненным.

— Возможно, — усмехнулся Рен, мягко сжимая её плечи. — Но мне действительно нужно сменить обстановку.

Шоко вздохнула.

— Ты уверен, что не гробишь карьеру своей импульсивностью?

— Ты замечательный менеджер, Шоко-сан, — мягко улыбнулся Рен, заключая её в объятья, и, не удержавшись, добавил. — Пожалуйста, проследи, чтобы этот идиот ничего не натворил.

— Не понимаю, почему ты думаешь, что я бы этого допустила, — вздохнула та, отстраняюсь. — Удачи тебе, Рен. И береги себя.

Тот уже привычно шутливо отдал ей честь и усмехнулся. Да, удача ему сейчас точно бы не помешала.

***

Уезжая в Японию, Рен никогда не думал, что окажется в подобной ситуации. Но вот он сидел в широкой приемной и ждал, когда его сможет принять Такарада Лори.

Его жизнь переворачивалась к верху дном. Это был уже не в первый раз, поэтому может быть, хоть сейчас он окажется на ногах?

— Рен-сан! — ахнула вышедшая из кабинета директора Кьёко. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с Такарада-саном, — тот не мог сдержать улыбки. — Не ожидал тебя сегодня увидеть. Но я рад, — он поднялся ей на встречу.

— Я тоже рада, Рен-сан! — Кьёко почти подпрыгивала на месте, и Рен прикрыл рот, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу смешок.

— Что это, Кьёко-чан? — он указал на папку, которая она трепетно прижимала к груди. — Новый сценарий?

— Да! — засияла та. — Это маленькая роль. Но представляешь, я там даже не злодейка!

— Это хорошо. Я рад за тебя, — не сдержавшись, Рен мягко погладил её по голове.

Кьёко смущенно глянула на него из-под ресниц.

— Я обязательно использую всё то, чему ты меня научил, и постараюсь выложиться на все сто!

Рен удивленно вскинул брови. Так значит, он действительно тогда смог ей помочь своими неуклюжими советами.

— Ты всегда выкладываешься на все сто, Кьёко-чан, — заверил он.

— Тсуруга-сан, — позвал секретарь, — Такарада-сама готов Вас принять.

— Спасибо, — отозвался тот, засовывая руки в карманы. — Я должен идти, Кьёко-чан. Еще увидимся.

— М-м-м, Рен-сан, — неуверенно позвала та, когда он повернулся к приоткрытой двери кабинета. — А можно, я тебя подожду? Просто я уже закончила на сегодня все свои поручения. А мы давно уже не виделись… и я хотела рассказать тебе про свою новую роль… и…

— Конечно, — прервал её тихое бормотание Рен, которому действительно не нужен был рациональный повод для того, чтобы согласиться провести с ней время. Он и сам бы придумал для этого миллионы причин. 

— Никогда не думал, что все-таки увижу на своём пороге младшего Хизури, — протянул Такарада, как только за Реном закрылась дверь.

Мягкую улыбку, появившуюся после общения с Кьёко, сразу же заменило серьезное выражение лица.

— Тсуруга Рен, если Вы не против.

— Хорошо, Тсуруга-кун, — осклабился Такарада. — Чем могу быть полезен?

Рен прикрыл глаза, модулируя в голове образ улыбающейся Кьёко. Это странным образом придало ему сил.

— Я хотел попросить Вас об одолжении.

— Очень интересно, — вскинул бровь Такарада, прикуривая сигару. — Продолжай.

— Я хочу вновь попробовать себя в актёрской игре.

— И почему ты хочешь сделать это под крылом LME? — уточнил Такарада, внимательно следя за его реакцией.

Потому, что под крылом LME уже была Кьёко, а так было проще её защищать. Но Рен прекрасно знал, что ни в коем случае не должен был признавать, что присоединялся к компании ради другого таланта. Так что вслух он озвучил вторую причину.

— Боюсь, что если останусь в Akatoki, не смогу избежать большого скандала. Сейчас я не в лучших отношениях с некоторыми членами коллектива, — вздохнул Рен, а потом посмотрел на президента очень серьезным взглядом. — Сэр, я не напрашиваюсь в Ваше агентство по блату. Просто прошу дать мне шанс пройти отбор талантов.

— Только если ты всё еще не уверен в своих силах, — отмахнулся тот, а потом перевел задумчивый взгляд с него на дверь кабинета и усмехнулся. — На самом деле у меня как раз есть для тебя прекрасная роль.

Рен понятия не имел, что творилось в голове у Такарада, но он не собирался раскидываться подаренным шансом.


End file.
